Resident Evil: The Last Stand
by VampWolf
Summary: What will happen when Leon, Claire, Jill, Carlos, Billy, Rebecca, Chris and Sheva have to team up to stop TriCell and a horde of zombie infested towns crawling with their worst nightmares, all while trying to save two people?
1. Chapter 1

Note: The characters are dark so they wont appear like they did in the games or books. I just wanted you to see a side of them thats never been seen before. So enjoy! And if you liked this then read my second Resident Evil story, Resident Evil: A New Beginning. They're a lot darker there.

* * *

There was a distant ringing in the darkness. He slowly woke up from his sleep and reached over for his phone.

"Kennedy," Leons voice was groggy.

"_Leon? Its Hunnigan I have a job for you._" her voice sounded wide awake.

"Good morning to you too, Hunnigan." he sat up. "Where and what is it?"

Leon walked into the police building and walked over to the front desk. "I'm Leon S. Kennedy,"

"Go down this hallway and the conference room will be the last door on the left," the secretary smiled slightly.

"Thank you," his blue eyes eyed her as she sat back down and ignored his presence.

Leon headed towards the corridor when a door opened on his right.

"_Leon?_" a voice called out to him as he passed the door that opened.

Leon stopped, turned and smiled as he recognized those grey smiling eyes. "Claire! How are you?"

Claire hugged Leon. "I was going great until I got a call," her smiled faded slightly.

"I'm guessing this is bigger then I thought," Leon became serious. "All they told me was that TriCell which is the company that bought WilPharma who bought Umbrella is behind it all."

"Any proof so far?" she asked.

Leon shook his head. "Chris' report was sketchy," he paused remembering Claires flare to always wanting to find her brother, Chris. "Speaking of Chris, do you know where he is?"

Claire made a face. "Like always I don't," she sighed. "Last time I heard he was coming back to the U.S. from Africa."

Leon placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll find him and when you do you can kick his ass for never letting you know where he is," he smiled.

Claire chuckled and smiled. "You're right! I will." she nodded. "Shall we head to the conference room?"

"Ladies first," Leon grinned.

"I can't believe this is happening again," sighed Jill as she washed her face. "It doesn't matter if it happens again or if it doesn't, I'm prepared for anything now." she dried her face, walked out of her bathroom and changed out of her pajamas. "I wonder why they didn't tell me everything. It would've been easier and I would be on my way towards the infection site." Jill sighed. "If they want to keep me out of the loop that's fine by me as long as I get to the bottom of what TriCell thinks they're doing."

Jill walked towards her dresser, pushed it out of the way. It wasn't heavy, if anything it was light as a feather. She bent down and pushed on a corner of the wall. It popped out and she grabbed her pack, which she wrapped around her waist, placed a couple of clips into the appropriate compartments, grabbed her Blacktail placed it on her shoulder hoister which she strapped on to herself. She checked to see if it had a full clip, which it did. She grabbed her Emerson CQC-10 folding knife which she placed on her shoulder strap. She pulled out a box which was given to her by Chris after they got back from Africa. She opened the box which contained a silver 460 XVR Revolver. She placed it on her belt and pulled out the rest of her ammo. She closed the secret wall space and pushed her dresser back into place.

"Taxi!" she called out as she waved her right hand in the air.

A taxi cab pulled up in front of her and she walked in.

"Where to, lady?" the cab driver eyed her from his rearview mirror.

"To the NYPD," she pushed a strain of her hair back.

"You got Officer," he smiled and pulled out into the street.

"I'm not on the police force,"

"If you're not on the force then why do you want to go there?"

"Its business," she looked out the window._ Welcome to New York Sheva! When Chris called this wasn't the vacation he planned for you. He lied, but can you blame him? He knew that you would need to know more about where you were going and what was happening. But if he knew that why didn't he tell you? Unless--_

"Here you are ma'am," the driver pulled her out of her train of thought.

"Here you go," Sheva paid him, waited for the change and got out of the cab.

Sheva walked inside, told the secretary her name and she told her where to go. Sheva headed towards the conference room, where she opened the door and looked inside where she saw a man with blonde hair and blue eyes smiling at her and two women, one with brown hair tie into a ponytail with grey eyes and the other rose up to her feet.

"Sheva!" Jill smiled.

"Jill!" Sheva hugged her back and smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm great and yourself?"

The man and woman both raised to their feet.

"Tired," Sheva sighed. "Its a long flight from Africa to New York."

"I know," Jill smiled.

"I see you're not a blonde anymore," Sheva pointed out.

"Of course not," Jill smiled. "I dyed it back to my natural color and I feel better then I did in Africa."

"I honestly think you couldn't pull of blonde anyway," Sheva smiled.

"Right," Jill nodded and looked at Leon and Claire. "Sheva this is Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield." she eyed Shevas expressions. "Yes, she's Chris' sister."

"Hello Leon, hello Claire." Sheva smiled.

"Hello Sheva," they both smiled.

"So you where the one Chris worked with in Africa," Claire nodded to herself.

"Yes," Sheva nodded. "He's quick on the trigger."

"Sometimes," Claire smiled. "So who called you?"

"Chris did," she smiled.

"You talked to Chris?" both Claire and Jill took a step forward.

"He hasn't called any of you?" Sheva looked at them both.

Both Jill and Claire shook their head.

"It looks like Chris only had time to call one person," Leon sat back down. "I wonder if he'll show up."

"He better," Claire looked at him. "Or else I'll go looking for him again."

"And then you get into trouble, like always." Leon grinned.

Claire rolled her eyes with a smile. "None of us know anything besides there being a possible infection somewhere. How much do you know?"

"Looks like you guys know more then I do," Sheva sat down. "All Chris said was that he wanted me to take a vacation to New York and then he said its more of a job then a vacation." she shrugged. "That's all he told me. He wouldn't answer anymore of my questions after that."

Chris Redfield took a deep breath as he walked down the corridor towards the conference room where he hoped everyone was getting along. He know they would with Sheva and Leon around but he wish he know who else was going to show up.

He looked down at his watch and as he looked back up he bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I should've seen where I was walking."

"It's okay," the woman smiled. "Its way better then bug repellent in your eyes."

"Rebecca!" Chris hugged her as he laughed. "That hurt, I never want to see a can of repellent in your hands ever again."

She smiled even more. "And I don't want to spray it in your eyes again," she paused. "I'm guessing your here for the same reason I am, huh?" _He's still as handsome as that day in Raccoon City. I would've died if he hadn't walked into that room and helped me escape. I owe him big time!_

"Yes, I am." he made a face. "At least I know another person."

"Who else is here?" they headed towards the room.

"Leon S. Kennedy and Sheva Alomar," he smiled. "Sheva is from an assignment I did in Africa."

"I read your report," she nodded.

Chris smiled. "I'm glad you liked it,"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, all the complicated words you put in it fit perfectly."

He grinned. "Still the brainy act I see,"

"Always," she blushed as he placed a hand on the door handle. _The way he looks now reminds me of the time when we were in the Spencer Estate. When I lost my gun in the woods when I ran away from those Cerberus. Its something I should forget but I know I never will._

The door opened and Leon saw everyones attention turn to the door. A young woman with the same shade of brown hair as Claire only her eyes were green. She had a warm smile and someone else stepped into the room after her.

"Chris!" both Jill and Claire stood up.

Chris stare dumb fondly at Jill and Claire. "Jill? Claire? What are you two doing here?"

"We got a call," Claire hugged her brother. "I'm so glad to see you again! I've missed you so much!" she pulled away and punched his arm. "That's for not calling me, jerk!" she smiled.

"Sorry," he smiled lightly. "I was busy with something." he looked up at Sheva and Leon. "Sheva, Leon."

"Hey," Sheva smiled.

"How's it going Chris?" Leon and him both shook hands.

"Pretty good and yourself?"

"I was taking a vacation when I got my call," Leon smiled. "But like the rest of my life I can never have one."

"Its because your still young and you need to be broken into," Chris grinned.

"Or I'm extremely good-looking and Hunnigan can't keep herself from calling me." Leon smiled.

Chris shrugged and turned to Rebecca. "Everyone this is Rebecca Chambers,"

"Its great to see you again," Jill hugged her.

"You too," she hugged Jill back.

"Hey Rebecca," Claire smiled and extended her hand towards her.

"Hey Claire," she shook her hand.

"I'm Sheva Alomar," Sheva smiled.

"Nice to meet you Sheva," Rebecca nodded.

"And I'm Leon S. Kennedy," Leon smiled.

"The pleasures mine," Rebecca grinned. _Very handsome, but I'd say Chris is still better looking. Although I would like to see what he can do with a gun. _"Is this everyone?" asked Rebecca, looking at Chris.

"No, we're still missing two more." he made a face.

"Do you know what's going on?" asked Leon, taking a step towards him.

"Yes," he nodded. "It'll be better to just say it once everyone arrives."

"Do you know who else is going to be here?" asked Sheva.

Chris shook his head. "I didn't even know Claire, Jill and Rebecca were going to be here. I knew Leon was because he's the "special agent" the President sends and I chose you to help out in this matter."

Leon smirked at the air quote Chris had done. "At least I'm special,"

"Because you work for the President, huh?" Chris smiled.

Leon nodded. _And because I graduated at the top tenth from a top-notch academy. Oh, and I did survive Raccoon and I saved the Presidents daughter after she got kidnapped. This special agent went from a rookie cop to a special agent in a matter of minutes._ "From the looks of it we've all had our taste of Umbrella or WilPharma or TriCell, from the looks of it. I'm going to take a guess but the other two would probably have gone through the same thing."

"Probably," nodded Rebecca. "Chris, Jill and I experienced the T-virus when the attacks were first starting in Raccoon."

"After the S.T.A.R.S. cleared out Leon and I experienced the aftermath of the Spencer Estate," Claire sighed as she sat down close to her brother.

"Chris and I had to deal with Wesker in Africa," Sheva made a face. _All of that was months ago and yet it feels it only happened a couple of minutes ago. I doubt I'll ever forget all those people we --_ I _-- had to kill just to get to Wesker. That son of a bitch deserved what he got!_ "At least Weskers dead."

"A lot of the people who got their hand on the T-virus have been taken care of in one way or another," Leon placed his feet on the table and rocked back and forth on the hind legs of the chair. _I almost forgot about the events in Raccoon. Or at least I was _trying_ to forget them. My first day on the job and I was scared shitless by the walking dead. At least I didn't get scared shitless because of some guy shooting people out on the street._ He stopped thinking for a minute. _I did think that one woman was sniped down and I did get scared. Alright, so I got scared over everything that day! You can't blame me can you? No you can't!_

Carlos Oliveira paused in front of the door not wanting to get dragged back into the world Umbrella had introduced to him all those many years ago. He didn't want to shoot a single person, at least not innocent people that became zombies. It wasn't him. He had given that up to become your average police officer. He kept his past under wraps and that how it stay until yesterday. That stupid phone call dragged him back to his worst nightmare. _Its a nightmare no one should ever live._

He reached out for the door handle when he heard someone walking towards him. He turned to look at the person and saw a man in a baseball cap and sunglass. The man stopped in front of him and smiled. Carlos didn't want to be rude so he turned the handle and let the man walk in first.

"Thank you," the man nodded as he walked into the room before Carlos.

"Rebecca?" the man looked at her and removed his sunglasses slowly.

"Yes?" she titled her head to one side.

"It's me, Billy." he removed his sunglasses completely and his sunglasses.

"Billy!" she jumped up to her feet and hugged him.

The man Billy had seen outside came in and closed the door behind him.

"Carlos?" Jill stood up.

"Jill, what are you doing here?" Carlos looked at her.

"Same reason you're here," she smiled.

Everyone introduced themselves and once introduction came down to Billy Chris racked his brain to figure out where he had heard the name before. Billy sensed Chris scrutinizing him mentally and he shifted where he stood.

"How did you get involved with this?" Chris asked.

"Billy helped me when Alpha team was attacked. I ran to this train and he was the only survivor." Rebecca answered.

"Billy Coen!" Chris realized where he heard the name before. "You're the ex-marine that killed an entire village from Africa. You're still wanted."

"He's dead," Rebecca stood up for Billy. "He's innocent! His group didn't want to leave empty handed so they kill the villagers and Billy was blamed for it all!"

"Why not clear his name if you knew he was innocent?" Chris looked at Rebecca.

"You don't believe me so no one else would've," Rebecca stood her ground.

Chris made a face.

"If Rebecca believes your innocent then I believe her," Jill smiled at Billy.

"Thank you," he nodded.

"I can clear your name," Leon smiled. "Working for the President has its perks."

"That would be the best!" Billy grinned at Leon and turned to Rebecca. "So,it looks like you still remember what I've told you. Been fantasizing about me still, have you?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes as she remembered that he had asked her that same thing when they first met on the train._ Still the same Billy even when he's on the lamb._

"I don't mean to sound bossy or anything but can we get to the reason we were all called her?" Carlos sat down on an empty chair.

Chris nodded. "Right, well, it turns out TriCell is continuing Umbrellas work." he paused. "A couple months ago I was assigned to Africa, where Sheva and I discovered that TriCell was stationed there. Now I never really found out what they were up to but a rookie BSAA agent had read my report apparently. She had infiltrated TriCell and found out everything they were up to. But a couple of months into it people became suspicious of her and she fled to fill out a report. She was in a hurry from the look of her writing." Chris pulled out her report and handed it to Claire who scanned it and passed it to Sheva. "She wrote in the report that TriCell unlike Umbrella didn't know how to control the T-virus. TriCell has somehow developed the T-virus to the point where it bonds with the carrier but after a certain amount of time they become zombies." he cleared his throat. "TriCell from what she writes has developed more experiments. They have the G-virus as well and have found a way to control the genetic growth of it." He pulled out a large paper and placed it on the whiteboard. "She was last seen here," he pointed to a red dot. "From the only eyewitness account someone had attacked her from behind and was carried off. The eyewitness was found dead the following morning."

"Don't mean to interrupt but do we even know if she's alive?" asked Billy.

"A couple of days ago BSAA got a report of someone who looks like her," Chris looked at Billy. "She's in South America and from the looks of it TriCell has covered all of its bases. Any proof of TriCell has been erased from there, but we believe that they don't want her back in the states they placed her in a little town in the middle of nowhere where she's being held hostage."

"So this is a rescue mission?" Leon leaned forward, arching his brow. "I don't see why we all need to be here."

"Neither did I until I got this," he handed Claire a folder that contained a photo.

"Sherry!" Claire held on to the picture.

"It turns out that TriCell has not only kidnapped an agent but the daughter of William Birkin, the creator of the G-virus." Chris made a face. "She was under U.S. government protection and they still got her. She's located in a different part of South America but close to where our agent is."

"BSAA agent Kathryn Moreno?" Leon read the name on the report. "Last I heard from her she thought she was being followed."

"So you know her?" asked Chris.

Leon paused before answering. If by 'know her' you mean that we went out and had wild and crazy sex then yes. "Yeah, I know her."

"BSAA wanted to sent people who are familiar with what Umbrella had let loose in Raccoon," he looked at Claire. "From the looks of it they felt we needed eight people to rescue two people."

"How bad is South America?" asked Jill.

"Imagine Raccoon, the Spencer Estate and Africa all into two small towns." Chris looked at her.

"Who goes with who?" asked Claire, already mentally picking Leon as her partner.

"I was thinking, at first, that I would assign everyone to someone but from the looks of it we know each other and have worked together before so get together with someone you've partnered up before." he looked at everyone. "Then I'll pair you off with another group and sent you too either where Sherry Birkin is or agent Moreno."

Everyone got to their feet and walked towards their partner and sat down. Chris looked at Rebecca who was partnered off with Billy, Claire was obviously going to partner off with Leon, Jill was with Carlos and Sheva was left for him.

Chris nodded. "Claire, Leon with Rebecca and Billy. The four of you will go get Moreno. Jill, Carlos with Sheva and I. We'll go get Birkin."

"Equipment?" asked Carlos.

"I'll be giving everyone a GPS tracking device and weapons," he eyed Jill. "Unless you haven't brought your own."

Jill smiled. "I can't help it if I always have to be prepared,"

"I got my own as well," Leon smiled.

"As do I," Sheva smiled.

"Then everyone else will get to choose their weapons before we leave," Chris walked towards the door. "We need to get to the airport now."

Leon got to his feet and everyone followed suite.


	2. Chapter 2

"How did you pull these strings?" asked Claire as she walked up the steps to board the jet.

"Special agent," smiled Leon as he followed behind her. "I'll go talk to the pilot while we prepare to take off." he headed towards the cockpit.

"I don't think he's a special agent," Billy looked around as he picked a seat. "I think he's a favorite agent."

"Can't blame the President for having him as a favorite, can you?" asked Carlos.

"Not really," shrugged Billy. "Wake me when we get there." he found a comfortable position, placed his baseball cap over his eyes and fell asleep.

"So exactly where in South America is this town?" asked Claire as she, reclined the seat back.

"Its in El Salvador," Chris pulled out a map and placed it on the table in front of him. "Moreno is in a town called _Espino_. Birkins daughter is in a town called _Trejón_."

Leon walked back towards them and sat down in front of Chris. "_Espino_ and _Trejón_? You do know Moreno is Salvadorian, right? She'll know the place better then any of us."

"Is it me or do you know more about her then Chris does?" asked Carlos, eyeing Leon.

"She and I met when we were both backing out of a parking lot," Leon smiled slightly at the memory. _The only two cars in that entire parking lot and we happen to rear end each other._

Carlos nodded slowly, feeling like there was more to the story then he was letting people know. "Game plan would be we spilt up into two groups, find the people and get to an extraction point, right?"

"Let's hope we don't kill anyone," Billy grumbled as he shifted in his seat. "Because if we do I'm not taking the fall this time."

"Please buckle your seat belts, we're about to take off." The pilots voice came over the intercom.

"Do you have a map of only _Espino_?" Leon looked at Chris.

"Yup," Chris went into his backpack. "Here."

"Where are the GPS trackers?" asked Sheva, pulling the map of El Salvador away from Chris so she and Jill could look it over.

"Here," Chris handed everyone a tracking device. "I've brought extra ammo for everyone," he spilled them out on the table.

"I got my guns and ammo," smiled Jill.

"I'll need ammo," Rebecca smiled.

"I'll take some extra rounds," smiled Leon.

"We'll be spending half a day in this plane," Rebecca looked out the window. "We might as well pick an extraction point where the 'copter could pick us up."

"Right," nodded Carlos, walking towards the table.

"Take care," Chris hugged Claire.

"Make sure you live," Claire looked at her brother once more before he left.

"I'll take care of her," Leon placed a hand on her shoulder as he gave Chris his word.

"Thanks," Chris got back into the 'copter and watched Claire, Leon, Rebecca and Billy walk away as a he rose up in the air. _Be careful everyone. We can't let TriCell kill anymore innocent people. We can't!_

"This is where we part ways," Rebecca looked at Claire and Leon.

"You got us on the radio," Leon smiled. "If you find her or we do we'll have to get in touch."

"We'll meet up at the extraction point," Billy put on his sunglasses.

"I'll need to find Chris is they haven't found Sherry," Claire looked at Leon.

"I told him I'd take care of you, even if it means I'll have to hand deliver you to him." Leon looked at her.

Claire was about to protest but she could see that no matter what she could say to him he wouldn't let up. She nodded and smiled lightly. "See you two real soon," she turned to look at Rebecca and Billy."

"Ditto," winked Rebecca. "Come on." she tapped Billys shoulder and they ran off.

"Ready?" Leon turned his head towards Claire.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded.

Leon and Claire ran the opposite way and headed towards one of the closets town.

"Why didn't BSAA inform you more on this subject?" Sheva asked as they walked into a town.

"They fear that there's a leak," he made a face. "Someone had to know where both Moreno and Birkin had to be."

"Leon did," Sheva walked along with him.

"True," he nodded. "But the way he held things back from us gave me the impression that he cares to much about her to give her up."

"True," she nodded. "Look!" she pointed to a couple of houses. "Shall we go in?"

Chris nodded. "If we don't we'll never find Birkin."

"Then let's go," Sheva pulled out her gun, ready for anything.

_Just like Africa. Always prepared for anything. Just like Jill actually. I should've gone with her, but the way I feel for her would've gotten in the way of our job here. I guess it is bette that Sheva choose to stay with me. I hope Carlos will protect her._

"Jill!" Carlos whispered as he brought down the binoculars. "Take a look at this."

Jill walked over to him and took the binoculars he held out to her. She focused them and spotted a couple of people. They were chopping up something on a table that was dripping blood. For a minute Jill thought it could be Sherry Birkin but then she had to focus her mind on praying that she was still alive. She zoomed the lenses in and at that same moment there was a loud noise from somewhere. The people turned around as a truck pulled up next to them.

The driver came out of the truck and moved towards the bed. "_Cabron, viene aqui_!"

The passenger ran to the drivers side and helped him pull out a body. One of the women who was chopping up a pig came over to see what they had for her. She looked down and smiled. She nodded, walked towards her house with them right behind her.

"_Que tenemos aqui_?" her friend looked at the men.

"_Este trabaja para TriCell_," the driver answered. "_Se estaba robando los experimentos_."

The first woman yelled at them to follow her and they did. They walked into the house, towards the kitchen. The woman had cleared the entire table she told them to lay him on it. She left the men for a minute and came back with money in one hand and in the other she pulled on a rope.

"_Gracias_," the men nodded and left.

The woman tugged on the rope harder and two little boys came out of the room. They snarled at her for pulling them so hard but when their eyes landed on what was on the table they couldn't help but smile. The two boys ran towards the table. One boy took hold a leg and the other of an arm, they both bite down at the same time and began tearing at the mans skin.

Jill looked at Carlos as the driver and passenger of the truck drove off. "They took someone into the building. Should we check if he's alive?"

"We have too," Carlos nodded. "If there are people who need help we can't just ignore them."

Jill nodded and handed him the binoculars. At that same moment there were loud screams coming from the building. Both Jill and Carlos pulled out their handguns and run towards the building.

"Where is everyone?" asked Rebecca as they exited the fifth house she and Billy had checked.

"Wherever they are but happy they're not here," he looked round. "We don't want them giving us the same welcome they gave Moreno and Birkin."

"That is if they even gave them a welcome," Rebecca walked over to a well. "It's a hot day, no ones around and no animals." she looked at him. "Where are the animals?"

"No idea," Billy shrugged. "The well looks like its empty." he looked into it. "Maybe the towns deserted?"

Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "The food on the stove in the last house was still warm,"

"Its hot out here," Billy pointed out. "Ice would turn into water after only a few seconds outside the freezer." he walked towards another house. "Come on, I don't want us getting ambushed and then splitting up."

Rebecca nodded. "Its bad enough we have to find someone and if we split up we'll never find each other,"

"That's why God invented these," he pointed to his GPS tracking device as he pushed open the door with his gun. "I wonder how the rest of the team is --"

Someone threw themselves on top of Billy. The man had knocked the gun out of his hands and was choking him. Rebecca aimed the gun at the attacker and fired a round that hit the man in the right cheek. He stopped moving and slowly fell to the ground. Billy looked at Rebecca, picked up his gun and smiled.

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

"Let's keep our mouths closed and be on alert for now on, okay?" he stepped over the body.

Rebecca nodded. "That would be better,"

Billy looked around the living room and saw no one else. He headed towards the back of the first room on his right.

Sheva opened a door while Chris went through a stack of papers with TriCells logo on it.

"Clear," Sheva called.

Chris looked up at her. "Do you know Spanish?"

"I learned English not Spanish," she walked over.

"I took Spanish in High School but I never paid attention," Chris frowned as he scrutinized over all the symbols and foreign letters.

"Why was that?"

"Because I was always to busy playing with playing with a portable device," he smiled. "And because there was this girl I liked in the class."

"Thought so," she nodded and walked around the window. "Does anything look familiar?"

Chris shook his head and put the paper down. "I really wish I could go back in time and bring my Spanish teacher here,"

Sheva leaned towards the window. "Do you have you binoculars?"

"Yeah, why?" he walked over to her.

"Is it me or does that look like a body?" she pointed to a pole in the middle of the street with what looked like a person hanging.

"I hope not," he zoomed in on the poll and made his way down, looking for the body.

The boy was of a child that had been eaten by crows, what looked like a couple weeks ago. The child didn't look older then eight years old, but from this distance and the decay of the boy it was hard to tell of it was a boy or girl.

"Well?" Sheva looked at him. She read the look on his face and shook her head. "What would make them do such a thing?"

"I dunno," he shook his head. "Come on. The quicker we find Birkin the quicker we get out of here."

"Oh my --" Jill covered her mouth as the smell of rotten meat engulfed her nose. "Please let that smell be from animals."

Carlos peeked his head into a room and backed away immediately. "Sorry, its all human."

She walked over to the room he had walked out of and entered it. She saw a pile of on the left side of the room. There had to be at least twenty or thirty bodies in the pile of bones, skin hanging and decapitated corpses. She turned her head to the other side and saw one bed, covered in dried blood. She let out a short breath and walked out of the room.

"They look like the people of Raccoon," Carlos eyed the two boys they had killed.

"But why?" Jill looked at him. "I've seen what they look like in Africa. They acted and behaved like they normally would. Why do they look like the first experiments of Umbrella?"

"Maybe its a new strand of the T-virus?" he raised an eyebrow.

Jill walked over to the body of the dead man. "They ate him, like they did in Raccoon. What if the experimenting on children didn't work as smoothly as when they turned the adults?" he looked at the dead woman next to him. "She still acted human. The kids acted like real zombies. I don't think the T-virus was designed for children."

"Whatever is going on here, we need to leave before anyone finds us." Jill turned to look at Carlos.

"Right," he nodded and turned for the door.

Jill gave the man on the table one quick glance and turned for the door. As she walked towards the door, she stopped and turned to look at the body again. There was a piece of paper stick out of the mans pocket. She walked back over, grabbed it and saw the TriCell logo on it. "He worked for TriCell," she whispered as she unfolded the paper. "Carlos!" Jills mouth gaped as she read the paper. "Carlos!" she ran after him.

"I think we're lost," Claire looked at Leon as he refused to look at his GPS.

"No, we're not." he looked around. "I know where we're going."

"I hate it when guys say that," Claire rolled her eyes. "Men have to be all macho, don't they?"

"When have you known me to be macho?" Leon raised his eyebrow as he eyed her grey eyes.

"You're not," she smiled. "You're like a little boy with a wild imagination."

Leon grinned. "And that's how you know you know me a little _too_ well."

"And because I know you, I know you'll finally look at the GPS." she sat down on a fence.

Leon gave up, grabbed his GPS and located where they were.

"So?"

"We're not lost," Leon didn't look up. "If anything the map shows a village that shouldn't even be here."

Claire pulled out her GPS and saw what Leon was looking at. "We're in the middle of nowhere on here," she looked up at him. "Now what do we do?"

"We keep heading straight," Leon looked at her. "The other village should be coming up after we get out of her."

Claire nodded. "Then let's get --"

"_Matenlos_!" someone yelled behind them.

Claire and Leon both turned towards the voice and saw a swarm of villagers flowing out of the houses they had just checked.

"Where did they come from?" Claire stood up.

"Who cares! Just run!" Leon grabbed Claires hand and ran.

"Where are we going?" Claire tried to keep up with him.

"We're going --" there was a man with a chainsaw standing in front of them. Leon stopped and pulled out his gun and took aim. "We're going to have to fight our way out!"

Claire took her gun out and covered Leon as he killed the villagers in front of their path of escape. "We need to get to higher ground! There's to many of them!"

Leon knew she was right. It would be better if they could get to higher ground and pray to God that they would make it out of this. He scanned the area and saw a house to their left. "Cover!"

Claire looked at Leon and they both ran towards the house. Once inside Leon slammed the metal door closed and placed the metal bar that kept anyone from getting inside. Claire, ran to the windows and closed the metal shutters. They stared at each other in the darkness.

"I've got a flashlight," Leon turned it on.

"Let's find a way out," Claire walked towards him.

"I don't think we'll have to," he was looking at the floor.

Claire looked down and saw hole in the floorboard with a ladder leading down to it.

"Down we go," Leon looked at her. "I'll go first. When I give you the all clear come down."

"Or if I hear you scream like a bitch I'll come to your rescue," she grinned.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I didn't know you were so funny." Leon grinned and headed down the ladder.

Claire looked around the room and saw something in what looked like a living room. But in the darkness she wasn't able to tell. She walked towards it and found a typewriter siting next to a Beretta SS06 EELL Rifle. She picked it up, checked to see if it was loaded. It was. She quickly looked around for ammo and found eight boxes full of rounds. She ran back to the hole when she heard Leon call out to her. She climbed down and showed him what she found in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you know?" a mans voice filled the dark room.

"I've told you a billion times I don't know what you're talking about," Kathryn said weakly.

There was a loud noise coming from outside the room. She couldn't tell what it was but whatever had fallen sounded real heavy.

"Tell me what do you know about TriCell, the T-virus, the G-virus and their new virus?" the man grabbed her face.

"TriCell? T-what? I don't know anything." she kept lying. "What are you talking about?"

The man let go of her face and heard him walking away. A few seconds later another pair of feet walked towards her and all she felt was something ripping her back. She let out a scream as the attacker sliced her back once more. She could feel the red warmth of blood rolling down her back.

"Answer me!" the man yelled.

"Torture me, kill me do what you may but I have no idea what you're talking about." she panted, slowly losing consciousness.

"_Again!_"

The attacker from before sliced into her back once again. She let out another scream and before the attacker could bring down whatever he was using to hurt her with she blacked out.

"Pathetic," the man looked at her. "How are we ever going to find out what she knows?"

"We continue the torture," smiled a man who was in the room sitting in a chair in a dark corner. "As far as I'm concern all I need is to know exactly where they have it."

"Why are you so curious about the new strand of the virus' that TriCell is making?" a woman walked into the room.

"So I can use it for my own good," the man who was sitting down stood up. "Take her to the infirmary, Jack. Once she's all patched up take her back to where she belongs."

"Yes, sir." the man rushed over to Kathryn and carried her out.

"If I were you Ada I wouldn't ask questions," the man looked at her as the lights to the room turned on slowly.

"I was just curious," she smiled as she walked over to a table to sit down. Her boots barely making a sound in the empty room.

"Curiousty killed the cat," the man paused. "Or did you kill it?"

"Maybe you killed it," Ada eyed him. "So tell me, if you don't know the location what the hell am I doing here?"

"Easy," he smiled. "You see agent Kathryn Moreno happens to be a friend of a friend of yours."

"Of mine?"

"Leon S. Kennedy,"

Ada froze but in that same instant she recollected herself and stared at him. "I'm guessing you have a feeling he's going to be coming here?"

"I'm sure BSAA already knows that TriCell is up to something," he looked at her. "Once I get word that he's here I'll have you kill him."

"He doesn't work for the BSAA," Ada began picking at something on her pants.

"I know," he kept that creep smile on his face. "But if BSAA finds out they'll be sending someone else besides him."

"Who?" Ada was intrigued by the way he went from murderous smiles to revengeful frowns.

"Chris Redfield,"

"Mind your blood pressure, Wesker." Ada smiled to herself. "If you want me to take Redfield out as well I'll charge --"

"Who said you would take him out?" he turned to her.

"Who was the one that dragged your ass out of that lava?" she raised an eyebrow slowly. "He almost _killed_ you."

Wesker looked away and walked towards the door. "He'll be the one that dies this time."

"As much as I like to go on adventures," Sheva looked at Chris. "I don't like being chased by hordes of people infested with the T-virus!" she jumped over a fence.

"There's only one good thing about this, you know!" Chris ran past a man wielding an axe.

"Yeah? And what's that?" Sheva quickly glanced at him before she had to duck a wild swing from a villager.

"We're getting a killer exercise," he laughed coldly as he a man managed to tackle him to the ground. "Help me!"

"I'm coming!" Sheva turned around, ran back towards Chris and kicked the man in the jaw.

Chris rolled away from him, took Shevas extended hand and thanked her.

"Fight?" she looked at the swarm of people coming at them.

"Looks like we have no choice anymore," he grabbed his shotgun.

"I hate not having choices," Sheva grabbed her handgun.

As the swarm of people got closer Chris fired at the same time Sheva did. Chris took down four people while Sheva took down one person at a time.

"I need ammo," Billy placed that last clip into his gun.

"I do too," Rebecca sigh. "I've only got seven rounds left."

"We're so screwed," Billy shook his head as they headed towards another room. "Let's hope we find some in here."

"It's all we can do," Rebecca made a face.

Billy pushed open the door, looked around and moved in. He walked over to some cupboards and began to go through them.

"Billy," Rebecca called out to him.

"Yeah?" he turned his head towards her as she tossed him some clips. "Thanks."

"Welcome," she turned back and began going through the drawers again. She picked up a journal and opened it. _It's in English. How is that possible?_

"I think we just hit the mother load," Billy called to her. "This person either has security problems or is an avid gun collector."

Rebecca walked over to him, journal in hand and saw the closet full of guns. _Guns, journal in English and loads of ammo? What could it all mean? _"Check this out," she extended the journal to him.

"Where did you find it?" he took it.

"Where I found the ammo," she reached for a Winchester rifle.

"It's in English," he looked up at her.

"That's what I thought too," she replaced the Winchester with Benelli M4 Super 90 shotgun.

"First day on the job and they haven't even given me a tour of the place," Billy read. "They just took me straight to my desk and said 'work'. Like I'm some kind of lapdog! But it doesn't matter, at least not now. In a couple of days time I will have perfected my work and TriCell will be apologizing for treating me as garbage. I've heard rumors about them killing off people who wouldn't give them what they asked for, but I know that when they see all the experiments and test results they'll have people _protecting_ me. And to think that I once used to work for Umbrella. The people here are more secretive which makes you always wonder: What are they doing. Unlike Umbrella, everyone was always working together. To make that T-virus, G-virus and all those stupid failures of experiments. But mine, mine will be far more powerful then those of Birkins!" Billy flipped the page. "May nineteenth, no year. A new scientist has been hired by TriCell. From what I saw, she walks with authority and seems confident. I just hope she doesn't get in the way. Newcomers seem to always want to know what everyone else is doing." he continued. "I found out later today, during my lunch break, that her name is Kathryn Scott. She seems like an interesting person. I've already shown her my experiments. She seemed genuinely excited. Then again I don't blame her, to make someone seem human but when thrown into battle to become a monster isn't something you're able to do over night. I think I might have her help me out with this project. I'll need all the help I can get. And she seems like the only one I can trust here." he flipped another page. "June second, again no year. Kathryn it seems has been growing very fondly of B.O.W. (It's not Bio-Weapons, its like the word 'Bow'. I haven't given him a name yet but for now it'll do). And it seems like its not enough that he looks human, she's teaching him how to read, write and speak. Very smart girl. I would've never thought of that. She never gets in my way nor ask what I'm doing to B.O.W. But for some apparent reason I've been noticing her eyeing the virus I gave B.O.W. to turn him into what he is now. I should keep an eye on her." he flipped the page. "June sixteenth, Kathryn has mysteriously disappeared along with my most developed virus. She stole it from me when she said she was going to finish teaching B.O.W. how to use a cell phone! I should've known she was going to betray me! And to top it all off, I just found out her name isn't 'Scott'. She used an alias! She's smart I'll give her that, she erased all the video fees with her stealing my project and any data with her face and name on them. But what she didn't count on was me, backing up everything she touched! I'll hunt her down and when I do I'm going to have B.O.W. tear her apart, limb from limb!" he closed the book and looked at Rebeccas shocked face. "What's wrong?"

"You got into it, didn't you?" she looked a little scared.

"What?" he looked confused.

"The minute you read the first sentence it's like you got into the mans mind and knew how he felt when he was writing it," she took the journal from my hand. "I mean, you made it seem like you were trying out for a role in a movie."

"Think I could make a good actor?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You did scare the crap out of me when you were reading it," she nodded to herself. "Anyway, it seems like Kathryn covered her tracks pretty well, until this lunatic probably tracked her down."

"There isn't even a name in that," Billy grabbed the Winchester rifle. "If he did get to her, she may already be dead."

"I hope not," Rebecca took the shotgun with her and took a quick glance around the room. "It looks like he hasn't been here for a while."

Billy nodded, packed more ammo for the gun he got and for Rebeccas. "Let's go before we get ambushed again."

"Ain't it beautiful here?" Leon handed Claire some ammo.

"Oh yeah," she nodded. "Imagine the commercials to attract tourist. Come to El Salvador where TriCell will give you the T-virus. And when it gets over populated BSAA agents and the Presidents special agent will put a bullet between your eyes.."

Leon shook his head. "I was just trying to make conversation,"

"I know but why would anyone want to come here?" she looked at him.

"Just imagine this place without TriCell, the infected people or any of the things that are going on." he looked at her. "I honestly think it's beautiful."

"You and Kathryn used to go out!" Claire jumped up in the air a little. "It makes perfect sense on why you know so much about her! I mean, I know you haven't told everyone or _myself_ everything but we can all tell that the two of you have a history together."

Leon looked away. _How could I have let them see my emotions? I thought I kept them under wraps perfectly. You know, like a criminal being locked up. But I guess he snuck out and told everyone what I felt._ "Yeah, we went out."

"I can't believe you had a girlfriend?" she smiled.

Leon looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Thanks, I didn't know I was _that_ ugly."

"I didn't mean it like that," Claire placed a hand on his arm. "I mean, you've always been the kind to hit it and quite it."

Leon chuckled softly.

"So was it serious? I mean, for you to want to go and save her it had to be." she eyed his face with caring eyes, hoping she didn't cross a line she shouldn't have.

"It was," he nodded. "I was going to propose."

Claire gaped at him. "And she left you? What did you do?"

Leon sighed and let his shoulders drop. "She got a call from BSAA. She left me a note that said she was breaking it off. She wished she could have done it face to face but duty called and she had to leave."

"When was this?" Claire kicked herself for bringing up his painful past.

"May nineteenth," he smiled awkwardly. "But hey, I've moved on. No bug deal, really. Ashley Graham is still hitting on me."

"I never like her," Claire changed the subject.

"You would've like Kathryn,"

"If she's alive can I hit her for leaving you?"

"What? No!" Leon was taken aback but then smiled when he saw Claire laughing. _I wish I was still as naive and young as her. Even after everything we went though she hasn't changed. Besides the job title._

"Come on Romeo," Claire walked ahead. "If you want to find Juliet you're going to have to hurry."

Leon smiled. "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"A girls intuition is _never_ wrong," she winked.

"Get up!" Sherry felt someone kick her side. "Get _up!_"

Sherry sat up and rubbed her side. "Leave me alone,"

"Not until you give me what I want,"

"You're asking me for papers, journals, something that my parents wrote on for some kind of projects they thought wasn't Umbrella worthy, right?" she got to her feet and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you remember of such things?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? My parents never brought work home and if they were working on something outside of Umbrella it went up in flames along with Raccoon City!"

The man smiled slightly and pushed her against the wall hard. "Maybe you suppressed the memory. But if it is, then I'll have to unlock it, won't I?"

"You can't unlock someone's memories," Sherry grabbed the mans hand and twisted it backwards as she pushed him against the wall. _After Raccoon I made sure I took self-defense classes so I could be as strong as Claire. Thank you for everything Claire._

"It's easy," the man kicked Sherry in the stomach, grabbed her head, brought it down on his knee and dropped her to the ground. "If you don't tell me what I need to know I'll hook you up to the machine and when I unlock your memories I'll kill you." he walked away.

_What would Claire do if she was in my situation? Because of Claire I've been able to be strong and suppress those horrible creatures that haunted me those first few months. I wish I had the leather jacket Claire gave me._ Sherry sat down on the ground, curled herself into a ball as she hugged her knees to her chest. _How I wish I had it now. What would you do Claire? What would you do to get out?_ Sherry sighed and looked out the window in the room. _I'll never be able to escape here._ She looked around the room, like she always did to pass time when she saw something sparkle on the ground. She crawled towards it and saw they were keys. _He dropped his keys when we fought! _Sherry knew that the door wasn't able to lock or unlock from the inside so she looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the lock that held the window closed. _Please let the key be here! Please, God, let me escape this place! _She ran towards the window, grabbed the lock and tried the first key. It didn't fit. She tried the second one and still nothing. _Please let one of the last two be the key, please!_ She tried the third key and the lock made a soft _click_ing sound. She removed the lock and opened the window. She placed the keys into her pocket and climbed out.


	4. Chapter 4

"I hear someone," Jill stopped walking as the ran to a corner.

Carlos readied his gun as they both turned the corner. There was no one there. Carlos lowered his gun and looked at Jill.

"I could've sworn I heard someone," she looked at him apologetically.

"It was probably our own footsteps you heard," he looked at her and smiled.

Jill relaxed and nodded. "I'm being paranoid,"

"You can't blame us for being paranoid," they continued to walk. "With everything we've seen and experienced its only natural we're paranoid."

"So now that we have some alone time, tell me where have your been? What have you been up to?" she pushed a strand of hair back.

"I moved to California," he looked at her. "I became a cop in Los Angeles. I'll tell you, it beats killing zombies any day of the week."

Jill smiled. "I bet it does. I wish I could have a normal life like you do but I would never forget what's happened."

"Years of therapy," Carlos looked ahead. "And years of everything the therapist gives you."

"Thanks but no thanks," she smiled. "I bet they thought you were crazy."

"At first until they dug around," Carlos slightly smiled.

"I bet they thought they were --" the ground shook under their feet.

"What the hell was that?" Carlos looked around.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "It felt like an earthquake."

"Do they get earthquakes here?" he raised an eyebrow.

Jill shrugged.

There was a loud roar coming from behind them and again the the ground shook. And again. Both Jill and Carlos exchanged a look of horror as they saw a man. No, not a man, a giant walking towards them. The giant had to be at least twenty feet tall or more. He stopped moving and looked down at Jill and Carlos. He roared at them and started to run.

"Split up!" Carlos ran in one direction and Jill the other.

Jill ran and looked over her shoulder and saw the giant running towards Carlos while right behind the giant were six villagers. She pulled out her rifle and began shooting down the villagers one at a time. As she took out her Blacktail she saw something moving on the giants back. She pulled out her rifle again and zoomed in on it.

"Gross!" Jill made a face. "What kind of parasite is that?" Don't ask questions! Just shoot it before he kills Carlos! Jill aimed at the head of the parasite and fired.

The giant stopped walking and began trying to reach towards the parasite on his back. He roared louder then he had before and began looking for the person who shot him. Jill had managed to hide in the shadows of a tree next to a house as the giant turned to look for her. She heard the giant walking again, came out of the shadows and aimed again for the parasite. She fired again, the bullet pierced the head of the parasite. She pulled out her 460 XVR Revolver and ran towards it as again it tried to reach for its back. She was a good distances away from it and began firing at it.

Carlos stopped running and saw Jill running towards the giant. He ran towards her for support. Once at her side he took out his handgun and began shooting at the parasite as well.

Rebecca and Billy walked into a house and she they were about to enter a bedroom they heard footsteps walking inside. Billy placed his hand on the door handle and started to count to three. At three he pushed open the door and they both ran in guns pointed at Leon and Claire as they also pointed their guns at them.

"Almost killed each other," Leon lowered his weapon.

"Almost," smiled Billy.

"Have you found anything?" Rebecca asked them.

Claire and Leon both shook their heads.

"We did," Rebecca handed Claire the journal. "The person who wrote it has a grudge against Kathryn."

Claire handed it to Leon. He flipped it open and began scanning the book. Once he was done he closed it and gave it back to them.

"I would she use 'Scott'?" he thought out loud. "I know her alias' and that's not one of them."

"Leon," Claire looked at him.

"Yeah?" he looked at her.

"Leon _Scott_ Kennedy,"

It took him a few seconds to realize that Claire was right. But why my middle name? Why no 'Kennedy'? Wait, doesn't she have me under her next of kin? No, she had to have changed it. But there's something about the journal that I can't put my finger on. But what is it?

"You said Kathryn left you May eighteenth, right?" Claire studied his face.

"Yeah?"

"She went to work for TriCell on May _nineteenth_. She left you because she probably knew TriCell was going to look into her past. Make sure nothing was fishy. Like a boyfriend that works for the President and has had experience with dealing with B.O.W.s that Umbrella let out in Raccoon."

_She's right! That nineteenth was what I couldn't put my finger on! Stupid, Kennedy, stupid! How long have you been on the job, huh? And you let a stupid little detail like that slip by! At least Claire spotted it._ "Where did you find this?" Leon looked at Billy and Rebecca.

"We found it in a house a couple blocks away," Rebecca answered. _What is he trying to get at._

Leon turned to Claire. "Remember the underground tunnels in Raccoon?" Claire nodded. "What if instead of tunnels they have an underground facility? I mean, that would explain we don't see any buildings here, besides houses, a clinic and other small business'."

"Think the tunnels we found could lead up to it?"

"Its worth a shot,"

"Tunnels? Where did you guys find a tunnel?" asked Billy.

_Underground facility? Like at the Spencer Estate and the Training Facility? TriCell is learning its tricks from Umbrella. Not going to lie, its a very smart move, especially in a place that doesn't have sky scrapers._

"Yeah," nodded Claire. "We were ambushed by villagers and we took refuge in a house where we found a tunnel system and we ended up here."

"Then let's go underground," Billy smiled. "We can split up and if we find a facility of some kind or something of that nature we'll radio it in."

Leon and Claire nodded.

"Then let's go underground," Rebecca smiled.

"_Clínica_?" Jill read a sign. "That means 'clinic', right?"

Carlos nodded. "Wonder if we can find some bandages for my arm and leg,"

"Let's check it out," Jill headed towards the clinic with an arm around Carlos' waist. "Ready to blow away some crazed villagers?" she saw a couple of villagers in the clinic as they neared it.

"Only if you are," Carlos loaded another clip to his handgun.

"Then we're ready," Jill smiled, as the sliding doors opened and they fired at the villagers inside.

Once all four clinic employees were dead they headed towards a hall that lead to the medical supplies. Jill held open the door for Carlos and closed it behind her.

"Think we should take some for the road?" he looked at her as he grabbed a disinfectant to clean the wounds and bandages.

"Always be prepared," Jill smiled as she placed some bandages into her pockets.

"Can you wrap the bandage around my arm?" he held it out to her.

"Of course,"

Jill finished wrapping the bandage around his arm and they exited the room. As they reached the front entrance Carlos was the first to notice the bodies of the employees torn into pieces. He grabbed Jill and pointed at the bodies.

"Tread carefully," Jill pulled out her Blacktail as Carlos pulled out his handgun.

They walked past the front desk when something dragged Jill to the ground hard. Her chin smacked the aluminum flooring before she ever got to brace herself for the fall. Carlos fell to the ground shortly after as something pulled his legs from under him. Jill turned herself around and saw a huge pink tongue dragging her towards a creature with no flesh on it body. It was pure muscle , long-limbed and the size of a full-grown man. The top of his head pulsed. It was a grey-white tissue matter which Jill quickly figured out was its brain. How it could see her, she didn't know until see saw two small scar-rimmed holes where its eyes should be. The creature lifted up one of its talons which were at least a foot long.

"The brain!" Jill fired a couple of rounds into its grey-white tissue matter. The creatures tongue lossened its grip around her ankle and went into a spasm before it died. As she got to her feet another creature jumped on the counter and roared at her. She turned the gun on it and began firing.

Carlos saw the creature in front of him die and saw Jill kill another one. "Come on! I don't want to hang around if there are more of them!"

"Right," Jill nodded and they both ran out.

Sherry ducked into the shadows as she heard people walking towards the direction she just came from. Once they walked by and were gone, Sherry counted to twenty, got up and ran the way she remembered they brought her from. Sherry saw a truck facing the only road that comes towards the place they held her in. She ran towards it and once she got in, she realized she wasn't the only one in the bed. She was surrounded by dead bodies. She was about to get back out when she heard someone talking as they neared the truck. Sherry buried herself under the bodies and as she did this she started to think about how Claire had saved her from all the monsters in Raccoon. _Claire, I wish you were here to save me. I really wish you and Leon could take me back to the U.S. and away from this nightmare._ The truck started to move. _I want to go home!_

"Dead end," Claire sighed.

"We killed twenty or so villagers for a dead end?" Leon shook his head. "Really? I'm hating this."

"I'll call Rebecca and Billy," Claire grabbed her radio.

Leon bended down to the ground and examined the wall behind Claire. _There has to be something here. There has to be! What if there isn't anything here and they were protecting this place to throw you off. Dammit Kennedy, you're experienced for everything and anything! You should've seen this coming! Idiot! Such a rookie move._

Claire turned to look at me. "Nothing on their end,"

"What if we missed something? There has to be a reason why they were down here."

Claire could see the anger he had for himself and sadness he felt all in his blue eyes. _I wish there was something I could say to make you feel better._ "Rebecca and Billy are on their way back to the entrance," she walked ahead and stopped when she didn't hear his footsteps. "We'll find her and she'll be alive." she smiled. "I promise we'll find her and once we're out of here I'll invite you both to dinner and drinks." she winked.

Leon nodded. "Next time you think I'm going to meltdown bitch slap me, okay?" he smiled.

"Will do," she nodded.

"I want to say this was a waste of time but I honestly don't think so," Billy looked at Rebecca.

"We found ammo," Rebecca smiled. "But no underground facility."

"Think we'll find her alive?"

"I hope so. I wouldn't want TriCell to take another life."

"Are you ready to talk?" Wesker walked towards Kathryn.

She slowly turned her head towards his direction as she heard his footsteps in the darkness. _Fuck you!_ She spat and prayed it hit him.

There was a soft _whoosh_ and the next second she was being held up in the air by someone.

"That wasn't very nice," Wesker choked her.

_Can't breathe! Kick him! Do something before you die! _Kathryn lifted her leg an inch but that was as far as she got because the next second there was a loud _crack_ and she moaned in pain. The man threw her on the ground like a dirty towel. She reached for her left and felt that the man had somehow broken her ankle.

"Talk,"

"I'm Kathryn Scott, I worked for TriCell for a few months and--"

The wall next to her head cracked a little and she was staring into the face of the man in the room. His eyes glowed red. "Your name is Kathryn Moreno. You work for the BSAA and your ex-boyfriend is Leon _Scott _Kennedy." he paused. "Now tell me the _truth!_ What do you know?"

Kathryn couldn't pull herself from staring into his eyes. "So you know who I am, but do you really think I'll talk?"

"You will if you want to live,"

"You're Albert Wesker," she looked away. "And you need a breath mint!"

Wesker grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the stone wall. "Do you want to die?"

"I... don't... care..." she struggled.

Wesker smiled. "Good because I just found out he's in the tunnels."

_He? Who's he-- Leon! No!_ Kathryn struggled. "I'll do it!"

He dropped her to the ground. "Good," he smiled. "I'll bring a television so you can still watch him die." he walked away.

"No!" Kathryn stood up. "No! You want me to talk and I will! Just leave him alone! He's got nothing to do with this!"

Wesker turned to look at her. "Sorry, I hate leaving around trash. I have to get rid of it." he closed the door behind him.

_Leon, what have you done? Why did you come?_ Kathryn sat back down on the ground, ripped a long piece of her shirt and wrapped it tightly around her broken ankle. _I should try to escape but how? There's only one camera that overlooks the entire room. But if I don't escape Wesker will kill me._ Kathryn shook her head. _BSAA will have my badge for being a coward and giving up. I'll probably go back to S.W.A.T. If it wasn't for Leon I would've never signed on to BSAA. Leon? Would would Leon do?_ She looked at towards the direction of the camera in the darkness. _In this darkness I'll never be able to see the wires._

"Give her some light," Wesker leaned back in his chair. "These cameras don't have night vision."

"_Sí, señor._" the villager flipped on the lights.

From the camera screen Wesker saw Kathryn flinch as the lights turned on. As she got to her or at least tried to Wesker did the same. He walked out of the room and headed towards a laboratory. He punched in the key code and walked towards the only experiment in the room.

"You're dead and the virus in you is gone," Wesker eyed the creature in the tube. "I need the virus. With this virus and Uroboros nothing will stop me. Not even Chris and his little friends."

The door to the laboratory opened.

"Should I do it not?" Ada asked.

"Yes," Wesker turned his head slightly. "Drown them all."

Ada nodded and left the room.

_I'll cut the wires somehow, the camera looks ancient so it'll be easy to rewire. How long should I record myself limping around? Ten seconds isn't long enough. Twenty seconds. That should be good enough. But I'll have to rest or else they'll know I'm not here._ Kathryn limped her way towards the camera as she held placed a hand on the wall._ I know there's no railing here or anything but I hope it'll look like I'm weak._ She got under the camera, made sure her head wasn't close enough to the lens and pulled out the wires. She rerouted them and began walking again._ Twenty seconds. One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six.... Fall down, rest, rub your ankle. Now get up, seem antsy and continue walking. Eleven... Twelve... Thirteen... Fourteen... Fifteen... Sixteen... Seventeen... Eighteen... Nineteen... Twenty... Just a few more steps. Twenty-three... Twenty-four... Twenty-five..._ Kathryn re-hooked the wire, looked up slightly at the camera and saw that the red light didn't turn back on._ It worked! Now hurry up and escape threw the window that's falling apart! Limp your way to safety!_ She reached the window and shook it lose. _That was easy! Then again everything in this place is beyond ancient that if I sneeze I'll all crumble to the ground._ Kathryn lifted herself up the window and climbed out. _Mind your ankle!_ She let go of the window sill she landed on her good leg. She looked around and began limping her way out.


	5. Chapter 5

"My feet are killing me," Sheva sighed.

"Aren't those the same high heel boots you wore when we were in Africa?" Chris eyed them.

"Yeah,"

"Why do you women want to wear high heels when there's trouble around?"

"They're pretty," Sheva smiled. "But I didn't pack another pair."

"I think boots or sneakers that can deal with everything here are perfect," Chris looked around and took out his GPS.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"The forrest here," he pointed at it. "I know we're out of the town and in the backwoods but on the maps I've studied since we got on the plane this should all be water. This is a river."

"Maybe we're at the wrong place?"

"No," he shook his head. "I think they've built something here." Chris stomped on the ground.

It didn't make the should of wet dirt, it made the sound of concrete covered with a tiny layer of dirt. Chris kicked around the dirt until he uncovered the concrete.

"You've just struck gold," Sheva bended down and wiped away the dirt. "Look."

Chris bend down to look at what she had uncovered. "What is it?"

There in the concrete was a red and white insignia. It was Umbrella. Chris and Sheva looked at each other and began to wipe away the rest of the dirt around it.

"You know going into the woods when people want you dead is bad," Jill looked at Carlos as they entered the heart of it.

"And so is take a leak in an outhouse,"

"True," Jill nodded. She opened her mouth to say something when someone other then them stepped on a couple of broken branches.

Jill and Carlos stayed still and trained their weapons towards the sound. They couldn't see anyone or anything coming towards them because of the thick trees but they could hear them walking. Carlos saw something move behind a tree and fired.

"Stop or we'll shoot!" Jill yelled.

"_Then we'll stop!_" Chris yelled.

Carlos and Jill let out a breathe and lowered their weapons as they heard Chris and Sheva making their way towards them. When they were able to see Chris and Sheva, Chris was shaking his head and Sheva looked like she was in deep thought.

"Sorry," Carlos apologized.

"It's okay," Chris smiled. "It didn't hit me."

"Find anything?" asked Jill.

"A couple a miles back there's supposed to be a river but its covered over with concrete and the insignia of Umbrella, WilPharma and TriCell."

"Why?" asked Carlos.

"To show that they have people from all three companies?" Chris shrugged.

"What about you?" Sheva finally spoke.

"We found a piece of paper," Jill handed it to her.

"What does it say?" Sheva looked confused as she handed it to Chris.

"That's easy," Carlos smiled. "TriCell has ordered a complete scrub of all those who are trying to sell the T and G-virus on the black market. It also mentions agent Kathryn Moreno."

"Does it say anything important?" Chris looked hopeful.

Carlos shook his head. "All it says is that they need her for questioning seeing as she has something they want,"

"Where did you find this?"

"After we left you guys," Jill answered.

"Seeing as we're going the same way I think it'll be better if we continue the rest of the together," Sheva smiled.

"We may need the back up," smiled Carlos.

"Let's head out," Chris started walking again.

The truck stopped and something began making a mechanical noise. Before Sherry had time to figure out where it was coming from, the bed she was in began to raise and the bodies along with hers began to fall. Sherry opened her mouth to scream but remember that the drivers didn't know she had escaped. She and the bodies fell into a pile of more bodies. She lay still until she heard the truck drive away and couldn't hear it anymore. She pulled herself away from the pile and began to run. As she got away she heard people walking towards the pile of bodies. They were speaking in Spanish so she knew that if they saw or heard her she would get sent back. She hid behind the thickest tree and held her breath. _Please don't see me, please don't see me! Continue walking so I can get away from here, somehow! Please!_ They passed her and continued for the bodies. Sherry couldn't hear their footsteps but she did hear their voices fading away. Sherry didn't want to take the chance of running and they coming running after her because she stepped on a twig. She walked carefully and once a good mile or two away she started to run past the trees.

As she ran she heard voices and she stopped moving. As she stopped the voices stopped talking and moving. She hid behind a tree and again prayed that they wouldn't find her. The voices started to talk again and continued walking. They said that it was probably an animal that had gone by. Sherry again treaded carefully when she realized something. _The were speaking English! Run towards them!_ Sherry began to run towards them when she remembered the people who had locked her up also spoke English. She froze where she stood when she heard someone walking towards her. She looked around for cover but she couldn't find any thick trees to hide behind. She turned around.

"Who are you?" a man's accent filled her head.

"You should know," Sherry answered. "You guys kidnapped me."

"Turn around," the man's voice was soft.

Sherry turned around slowly hoping that the man wouldn't kill her.

"Sherry Birkin?" the man lowered his weapon.

"Yes?" Sherry heard footsteps coming from behind him. She looked around her and she was ready to run.

"Sherry, my name is Carlos Oliveira." the man smiled. "My friends and I are here to save you."

Sherry stopped looking around and gaped at him. "What?"

"We're here to rescue you, Sherry." he repeated.

A man and two women came to his side and they also lowered their weapons.

"Sherry where did you come from?" asked a woman. She was african american and really pretty.

"I don't know," Sherry shook her head. "I was locked up someplace." she paused. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sheva Alomar," the woman smiled.

"I'm Jill Valentine," the other woman smiled

"And I'm Chris Redfield," the other man smiled.

"Redfield?" Sherry repeated.

"Yes," Chris nodded. "You know my sister, Claire."

_Claire! _"Is she here?" Sherry walked towards them.

"Yes, she is." nodded Carlos. "She's looking for an agent that TriCell has kidnapped."

"If Claire's here does that mean Leon S. Kennedy is too?" she looked at them.

"Yes," Sheva nodded. "He's with Claire and two more friends of ours."

"Do you know what they wanted with you?" asked Jill.

"They said they --" Sherry began but was cut short a bullet from behind her hit her shoulder.

"Get down!" Chris grabbed Sherry, brought her to the ground and took aim to where the wild shoot had come from. "Are you okay?"

"I've been shot!" Sherry grabbed her shoulder. "How do you think I am?"

"I know but I'm making sure you aren't dead," Chris looked apologetic.

"I'm fine," Sherry felt bad for being rude.

"Left flank!" Carlos yelled as villagers ran towards them.

"There's a building a mile away from here," Sheva tucked away her GPS.

"Lead the way!" Jill helped Sherry up to her feet as they ran.

"Do you hear something?" Billy looked at Rebecca.

"No," she looked around.

There was a roaring sound that filled up the room. It sounded like a rush of water.

Leon turned his head slightly and saw water coming towards them. _Where the hell did _that_ come from?_ "Run!" Leon grabbed Claires arm as they ran.

Claire grabbed her radio. "Billy! Rebecca! The tunnels are filling up with water! Get out!"

Billy and Rebecca looked at each other and as they took a step forward to head for the ladder they heard the rush of water getting closer. They turned to look over their shoulder and saw the water.

"Run!" Rebecca yelled.

"Where the hell did the water come from?" Billy ran after her.

"Who cares? Stop thinking of where it came from and start thinking about getting out of here!"

"The ladder!" Claire started to run faster.

"Its Rebecca and Billy!" Leon saw them running towards them.

"Run faster!" Claire yelled at them.

Billy and Rebecca got to the ladder before Claire did. Claire grabbed hold of the ladder and climbed up. Billy and Rebecca pulled her up the rest of the way.

"_Leon!_" Claire yelled.

"I'm coming!" as Leon reached the ladder both sides of the tunnels that filled with water hit him. He lost his grip on the ladder and was carried away by the current.

"_LEON!_" Claire started to go down the ladder.

"Don't!" Billy grabbed her. "If you go after him we'll lose you."

"If I don't go after him he may drown!" Claire pulled her arm away from.

"What if the current drags you somewhere else?" Rebecca looked at Claire.

"He's my friend!" Claire glared at them but finally realized that they were right. _What if he's already dead? What if I die if I go after him? There are so many 'What ifs'. Leon please don't die._

Leon flipped himself onto his back and began gasping for air every time his head broke the surface. _Grab onto something, Kennedy!_ Leon opened his eyes and began looking around as he tried to find something to hang onto. _Don't grab for the floor! If you do you may drown!_ Leon gasped for air as he again broke the surface. He was able to see that the tunnel he was in was leading to an opening. _Better not take a chance. Who knows where that will lead to._ As Leon flipped to his stomach and tried to swim against the current he saw something on the ceiling of the tunnel. There were pipes on the ceiling. Leon was barely able to stand up but that's all he needed. He jumped up and barely grabbed the pipes. With all of his strength pushing against the current, he wrapped his legs around the pipes and pulled himself on top of them. He breathed in and out heavily as he relaxed on top of the pipes.

_Where the hell am I?_ Kathryn looked around. _I feel like I'm at an aquarium._ She stopped as she realized where she was. _His hideout is underground? More like under the water. But in which body of water? There's the ocean, the rivers, the lakes. Hell, we would be under a well for all I know._ She began limping towards the rest of the tunnel, making sure she could stay in the shadows. She heard a car coming, she ducked in the shadows and she did this her broken ankle shot a flame of pain up her leg. She held in the gasp as the car stopped in front of her. _They couldn't have seen me. Ugh! I'm so going to take a vacation and get laid when I get out of here. _The doors opened and closed as she heard a man talking.

"The house!" Carlos yelled as he saw it.

"Take Sherry!" Jill handed her over.

"Cover me!" Carlos picked her up and carried her to the house.

"I'll open the door!" Jill ran ahead of Carlos and pushed open the door, making sure there was no one else there. "Clear!"

Carlos placed Sherry in a dark corner of the room and flipped a table over to shield her from wild bullets. "Stay here." he ran back towards Jills side.

"Chris! Sheva! Come on!" Jill yelled.

"I'm out!" Carlos threw his gun down.

"I'm almost out!" Chris looked at Sheva.

"I'm coming!" she ran towards him.

Chris shoot a man aiming a gun at Sheva. "Two more left!"

Sheva stopped running and staggered a little.

"What's wrong?" Chris looked at her.

Sheva took another step forwards and felt something else hit her back. She opened her mouth to tell Chris to run but nothing came out.

"What is she doing?" Carlos stared at Sheva.

"I don't know," Jill fired her last bullet at a man. "I'm out!"

Chris ran towards Sheva once he saw an arrow out from her back to the front. She fell to the ground. "Sheva! Hang on!"

Sheva closed her eyes. _Please let them stop TriCell._ Sheva felt the darkness settle in and she was gone.

"Sheva!" Chris grabbed her. "Get up!"

"_Chris!_" Jill yelled.

"I'll get him!" Carlos ran out of the house.

Sherry looked around and began to crawl looking for something that she could use to help them. _They're risking their lives for me. I might as well do something useful._ Sherrys hand found something in the darkness. She grabbed it. _Flashlight! _She turned it on and next to the flashlight she found a gun.

"Gun!" Sherry looked at Jill.

Jill ran towards her and grabbed it. She pulled out the clip and found it to be full. She placed it back and smiled. "Thank you, Sherry." she ran back towards the door and fired.

"Help me!" Chris looked at Carlos.

"Git it," Carlos grabbed Shevas legs as Chris grabbed her upper torso.

They ran towards the house where Jill had a TMP armed and ready. Once inside the house Sherry managed to close the door. Carlos saw a bookshelf and with Jills help he pushed it towards the door. Sherry grabbed the flashlight and handed it to Chris. Chris removed the four arrows in Sheva back. Once he was done, he placed her gentle on the floor and covered her face with his jacket.

Leon jumped down from the pipes as the water poured into the opening. He walked over to the opening and saw a fall into an ocean. He turned around as he heard footsteps running his way. _Claire, Rebecca and Billy!_ A smile came across his face as he hurried towards it. "Over here!" he called out.

The footsteps stopped and doubled back towards him. As the footsteps got closer he slowed down and felt a surge of relief hit him.

"Leon," Ada stared at him with a gun pointed in his direction.

"Ada?" Leon gaped. "What are you doing? Put it down!"

"Sorry, Leon but I can't let you live." she looked at him. _Really, Leon. I am sorry. God, I should've left Raccoon with you when I had the chance. We would've been happy together._

Leon took a step forward. "Shoot me then. I know you can't pull that trigger."

"Watch me,"

Leon saw Billy sneak up behind Ada and hit the back of her head with his handgun. Ada fell down to the ground as Billy lowered his gun.

"Leon!" Claire smiled.

"I know. It's a miracle I'm alive." he smiled and walked up to Ada. _What a wonderful life we could've had._ he bend down and grabbed her gun.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Billy, eyeing him.

"Sure," Leon nodded.

"How does you hair stay put?"

Leon smiled. "I wish I knew,"

Billy raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, let's get out of here."

Rebecca rounded the corner with a smiled on her face. "Guess what?"

"What did you find?" Claire looked at her.

Rebecca eyed Ada. "I found an opening from where the water came from,"

"Let's go," Leon walked towards them. "Lead the way."

Claire looked down at Ada and shook her head slightly then ran after Billy, Rebecca and Leon. "Wait up!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chris got to his feet and moved the flashlight around the room. "What kind of building doesn't have windows?"

"This one," Sherry followed the light and saw something shine through the wall. "Look!"

"What?" Chris looked at her.

"Give me the flashlight," she extended her hand.

Chris handed it over as Jill and Carlos searched the entire building. Chris eyed Sherry as she touched the wall.

"Found more guns and ammo," Carlos handed Chris a TMP, ammo for his handgun and rifle. "You'll like this gun." Carlos handed him a silver handgun.

"Beretta 96FS Brigadier Inox," Chris smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it,"

"Here," Jill handed Sherry a gun.

"Do you know how to use one?" asked Carlos.

"I go to the gun range," Sherry turned to look at him. She placed the gun behind her and tried for the wall again.

"Anyway out?" asked Chris.

"There's a window," Carlos looked at him. "But it leads to the front of the house."

"Got it!" The wall Sherry was looking at opened. She grabbed her gun, placed the flashlight under her firearm wrist and walked in.

"She looked like a cop," Carlos smiled as he followed.

"It's clear," Sherrys voice trailed.

"Come on," Jill placed a hand on Chris' arm.

"They'll pay for this," Chris looked at Shevas body.

"We'll come back for her, I promise." she intertwined her fingers into his. "Let's get Sherry somewhere safe first. Even with that Kimber Desert Warrior it isn't enough for her."

Chris looked at Jill. _This isn't the place to kiss her. Fight the urge. Get Sherry to safety first._ Chris nodded and they walked into the wall. Chris pushed the wall closed right behind him as he took a last glance at Shevas body.

_A gun!_ Kathryn removed the clip. _Thank God it's loaded! But are there more magazines?_ She dug her hand deeper in the glove compartment. _Yes!_ She peaked her head up and looked around. She was all clear, closed the compartment, got out of the car, minding her broken ankle and went back into hiding. _CZ 75 Champion._ She looked at the gun. _Its the same one I gave Mike before I left S.W.A.T._ The car started up again and began moving. The drivers were arguing and she took this as her chance to hitch a ride. She limped towards it, willing herself to catch up. As she got close enough she jumped into the bed as the car hit a bump on the street which covered her land. She looked around and saw boxes, tarps and and bodies. _This smell is beyond bad. The bodies have to have been out at least three weeks._ Kathryn hid behind a could boxes, placed the tarp over her legs and waited for the next stop.

"Do you hear that?" Rebecca looked at everyone.

"It's a car," Claire cocked her gun. "I think we found the underground facility."

Leon peaked his head around the corner. "Two people," he came back. "Anyone a good marksman?"

"I'll do it," Billy looked at him.

"Get ready," Leon got against the wall. "I'll take the driver."

"On the count of three," Billy edged closer to the corner.

"Three!" Leon and Billy both rounded the corner and began to fire.

Gunshots! Kathryn tried to figure out where the gunfire was coming from when the truck began to lose control. Get out! She got up, held her balance against the boxes and she felt the truck shift balance. Jump now! She got to the edge of the bed and jumped, trying not to land on her feet but she couldn't help it. Her ankle cracked loudly and she let out a cry of pain as the truck crashed into a wall. She lay on the ground grabbing her ankle. The she remembered the gunfire when she heard footsteps walking towards her direction. She pulled out the Champion and trained it on where the truck didn't crash.

Rebecca rounded the corner of the truck and saw someone on the floor. "Freeze! Drop the weapon!"

"Not until you do!" Kathryn responded.

"Kathryn?" Leon called as he came around the corner.

"Leon?" Kathryn lowered the gun.

Claire, Billy, Rebecca and Leon all ran to her air as she tried to her to her feet.

Leon was the first to reach her. "Finally," he placed an arm around her waist.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" she pushed him and almost lost her balance.

"We're here to rescue you," Claire smiled. "I'm Claire Redfield."

"So you're the famous Claire Redfield. You have a brother named Chris?" Kathryn tried to remember.

Claire nodded.

"Billy Coen," Billy eyed her.

"Hi,"

"Rebecca Chambers and I'm sorry for pointing the gun at you," Rebecca smiled apologetically.

"I should be sorry for pointing my gun at you," Kathryn smiled and turned her attention back to Leon. "Really Leon, why are you here? Wesker wants you dead!"

"Wesker?" Claire and Rebecca repeated. "He's dead! Chris and Sheva killed him in Africa!"

Kathryn turned to them. "Unless he's got a twin it's him. I've seen pictures and he needs a breath mint or something."

"What do you mean he wants me dead?" Leon looked at her.

"He wanted me to talk," Kathryn sighed. "And when he said you were here I told him I would tell him whatever he wanted. But he said he was still going to kill you."

"If he knows you're here then he knows we're all here," Rebecca looked at them. "We have to radio it in."

"I'm on it," Claire pulled out her radio and walked away.

"Where did you just come from?" Billy looked at Kathryn.

"From under the sea?"

"This isn't time for games," Leon was stern.

"We're under a body of water," she glared at him. "There was an aquarium thing back there."

"I can't get a signal," Claire looked at them.

"Then let's head the way she came from," Leon looked at them.

"I'm not going back there," Kathryn protested.

"You're the only one knows where to go," Billy looked at her. "If we stop this Wesker guy we may finally put an end to it all."

Kathryn nodded. "Let's go then," she placed her gun behind her.

"Can I ask you something?" Leon asked as they headed back down the tunnel she just came from.

"You know you can," Kathryn made a face.

"Did you twist your ankle?"

"I wish!" she chuckled. "Wesker was choking me. As I lifted my leg he grabbed my ankle and broke it. All in less then a second."

"He broke it?" Leon stopped, placed his gun in his hoister and picked her up.

Kathryn made a face. "I won't say anything,"

Leon smiled. "I will. Can you remove your gun? I'm scared it'll go off on me."

"Right," she grabbed the gun and placed it on on his belt hoister.

Ada got to her feet and looked around for her gun. _Dammit! Why didn't I remember he brought backup? Because you were to busy staring at Leon and thinking about the life you two could've had. Every time you see him you let your guard down or you save him. You're pathetic!_ Ada made a face and slightly shook her head of the voice in her head. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Weskers number. _He's going to blow a fuse._ The voice sang.

"What happened?" Wesker answered.

"_He got away_," Ada sounded mad at herself.

"Now who's fault is that?"

"_He had --_"

"I know he had people with him," Wesker didn't sound surprised. "You let your guard down. Now, when you find him and his friends I want you to kill them all." he hung up. _People nowadays. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself._ "Why would I want to do the work myself? This is why these villagers are here for." he got to his feet and headed towards the room he had placed the agent in. He unlocked the door, pulled it open and stopped as he scanned the room. "_No!_" he ran to control room where the camera to her room was.

The camera that he was looking for played and image of the agent limping around the room, falling, resting, rubbing her broken ankle and then limping around again. The she was gone and a few seconds later she reappeared. Wesker slammed his fist into circuit board and yelled at the villagers to go find her and return her. He pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose and fixed his hair. _When they find you, you'll wish I would've killed you! When I'm through with you, you won't be able to walk anymore!_

Ada walked back towards the opening she came, not believing she could have let her guard down just because of Leon. _If you had lost him in Raccoon you wouldn't be in this mess. You would be happy, selfish and rolling around in money. But nooo, you just had to fall in love with Leon, didn't you? But from the looks of it he moved on from you. Kathryn seems better fit for him, doesn't she? No, you're _perfect_ for him and you--_ Her train of thought stopped when she saw the truck that had crashed into a wall was caught on fire. _Leon and his friends. If they headed the way this truck came he'll eventually find Kathryn and we won't get the virus and _I_ won't get paid. _Ada ran down the tunnel as fast as she could.

"I still can't get a signal," Jill looked at them, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Carlos, when we get out of here take Sherry to the rendezvous point and get her back to the U.S." Chris took the flashlight from Sherry and walked ahead.

"Okay," Carlos nodded and smiled at Sherry.

Sherry smiled slightly as her shoulder began to hurt. The adrenaline rush leaving her body and she could fell blood coming out.

"Let me see," Jill walked over to her. "Chris can you shine the light over here?"

Chris stopped and walked over, eyeing Sherrys wound. "It doesn't look like a through and though,"

Jill turned Sherry around and shook her head. "It isn't. The bullets still lodged in there." Jill pulled out a disinfectant and some bandages. "We found this back in town before we came into the woods." she eyed Chris.

"For someone who's gone years without this incident in their lives you sure as hell didn't break down and cry," Carlos smiled trying to make Sherry smile.

Sherry nodded. "If it hadn't been for Claire and Leon I would've never made it out. But Claire is the one who made me strong, who made me believe we would make it out." she smiled at Chris. "If I never thought of how strong and brave she had been I don't think I would've lived so long."

"You look up to her, don't you?" Jill smiled.

Sherry nodded. "She's my hero, literally. Before we escaped Raccoon City, she gave me her leather jacket." she looked at Chris. "She said that every time she wore it she felt she could kick ass and that you had the same design on yours and that you actually did kick ass."

Chris smiled. "I don't always approve of what she wears but I do love that design. Its a brother-sister thing we have."

"I wish I had a brother," Sherry looked at him. "If I did have one I wish he was just like you." Chris looked stunned for a moment. "You're like Claire. Calm, composed and strong. You know that no matter how bad the situation is that you'll always make it out. You also care about her and obviously she means the world to you."

"You have no idea how right you are," he smiled. "I know she wishes I could tell her where I'll be but I never want to put her in danger. She's all I have left."

Sherry placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're lucky you have an amazing sister and wonderful friends,"

Jill looked at Chris and smiled. "There you go, Sherry."

"Thank you," Sherry smiled.

"Let's get going," Carlos lightly placed a hand on Sherrys shoulder. "We'll radio the others as soon as we get out of this tunnel."

Chris nodded and lead the way.

"Put me down," Kathryn complained.

"You have a broken ankle that looks swollen," he looked at it.

Kathryn craned her head to the side and made a face. "Fine, but I honestly think that hanging my leg like that is making it worse."

Leon made a face. "Fine. I don't like it but if it's what you want."

Kathryn smiled. "Thank you," she kissed his cheek and immediately pulled away not want the kiss to lead to another more intense one.

"Do you know of Leons old flames?" Claire looked at her.

"Should I?" Kathryn looked at her and quickly glanced at Leon as she held on to his shoulder.

"There was this S.R.T. agent named Angela Miller," Claire looked at Leon who made a face. "But there's this one chick I still haven't been able to figure out."

"Who?" Billy looked at her.

"The woman you knocked out, Ada."

"Ada?" Kathryn made a face. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Maybe you know her," Rebecca looked at her.

"Or maybe she's right behind you," Adas voice filled Leons head.

Leon carefully turned around being careful of Kathryn as Claire, Rebecca and Billy looked at her.

"You don't have a gun," Claire pointed hers at Ada incase she made any movements towards them.

"Says who?" Ada challenged her.

"Ada let us get rid of TriCell once and for all," Leon looked at her.

Kathryn looked up at him and saw the look in his eyes. She looked at Ada who wore the same look. The look of pain, betrayal, love, sadness and a broken heart.

Ada looked at Kathryn. "You escaped? How?"

"I'm a agent," Kathryn smiled slightly. "Let them go and I'll go with you."

"No," Billy grabbed her arm. "Not after everything you did to escape."

Kathryn shook her head. "If it means that you guys live I'll go back." Kathryn limped towards Ada.

Ada pulled out a gun and aimed it at Kathryns chest. "Just because you'll come with me doesn't mean I still won't kill them."

"I know you will," Kathryn looked nonchalant. "But you won't even graze Leon." she sighed.

"Says who? You?" Ada aimed the gun at Leon and pulled the trigger.

Kathryn immediatly jumped in front of the course of the bullet and fell to the ground. She let out a groan of pain as she grabbed her side. "That hurts like a _bitch!_"

Claire ran towards Kathryn as Leon stared dumb fondly at Ada. _She was going to kill me? I can't believe that! She would never do -- she wanted to shoot Kathryn!_ "Why?"

"She got in the way," Ada aimed the gun at Leon again. "I don't think Wesker will mind that she's badly hurt. As long as she tells us where the virus is."

"Let me see," Rebecca bend down next to Claire.

Billy had his gun trained on Ada. "If you wanted to kill us why did you shot us when we had our backs towards you?"

"That wouldn't be fun, now would it?"

"Billy give me your shirt!" Rebecca looked at him.

Billy made a face, removed his top shirt and gave Rebecca his undershirt. He placed his shirt back on quickly and trained his gun back on her.

Leon took a step towards Ada. "If you wanted to kill me you would've done it the minute Kathryn fell to the ground,"

"_Aye estan!_" a voice called from behind them.

Billy turned around and fired at the villagers who came running towards them.

"Looks like Wesker knows she's escaped," Ada fired a shot next to Claire and Rebecca. "Back away before I kill you."

Kathryn groaned from the bullet wound and her broken ankle as she got to her feet slowly. "I'll be fine," Kathryn smiled slightly as she felt more blood gusting out as she staggered towards Ada.

"It's better if you don't move," Ada turned towards Kathryn and knocked her out with the butt of her gun.

Leon took a couple steps forward when Ada shot a bullet at the foot of his feet. "Why are you doing this?"

"For the money," Ada smiled, hating how cool, cruel and smooth her voice sounded.

A couple villagers had managed to come up from behind Ada and picked up Kathryn. They ran as they carried her body back towards the cells. As Ada turned to make sure they were taking her away she handed counted on Claire and Rebecca to take aim of her. Both of them fired and Ada felt a bullet graze her thigh. Ada ran after the villagers and left the villagers who were running towards them to dispose of Leon and his friends.

Leon grabbed the Champion and took aim at the villagers coming towards him. From the looks of it Billy had taken out twenty villagers out all on his own. Claire and Rebecca began firing at the villagers Billy and Leon had missed. There were only four villagers left walking and each other took aim of a person and fired.

"Now what are we going to do?" Billy looked at them. "She's gone and who knows how those villagers got behind us."

"We go straight," Claire looked at him. "Kathryn wants us to leave her but we're not. We're going to save her."

"Let's go," Rebecca started walking after Claire.

"I can't believe she took a bullet for me," Leon had to say it out loud to make sure it wasn't his imagination that got the better of him.

"I think she realized you don't feel the same for her as you do for Ada," Billy looked at him.

Leon looked at him._ If that's true then I guess she's realized why it took me so long to get close to her. _Leon shook his head and looked forward. "Let's go put a stop to TriCell, Wesker and save Kathryn."

Kathryn groaned a little as she came too. She sat up and felt a sharp pain in her side. "Right," she made a face. "I took a bullet."

"It'll be the last one you take," Ada walked towards her.

"And you've let him live for the last time," Wesker walked over to them. "Like how we fixed you up?"

Kathryn looked down. "I've seen better," she eyed the stitching. "I'm guessing my ankle is still broken?"

"Not for long," Wesker walked over towards her ankle. "Hold her."

Three villagers walked over to Kathryn and each one grabbed an arm and the last one her leg. Ada walked over towards Weskers side, pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Not tell me where the virus is," Wesker placed a hand on her ankle and ran his fingers on it.

"I don't know,"

"Okay," in a simple motion Wesker had popped Kathryns broken ankle back in place.

"_AHHHHHHH!_" Kathryn screamed and pulled at her arms and legs. She gasped in pain and laid her head back down.

"I know you stole the last of the virus," Wesker ran his fingers up to her knee. "Somehow Castle didn't tell anyone what the virus' name was nor did he write it down. The only person he told was you."

"If he told me it was when I was busy with B.O.W." Kathryn eyes his movements.

"I doubt it," Wesker lifted her knee up. "Let's do this again, where is it?!"

Kathryn drew in a breath and shook her head.

"All do this all day," Wesker brought his hand up behind her kneecap and there was a loud crack as her bone snapped out of place.

Kathryn held in her scream but she couldn't hold back her tears. "Go to hell!"

"You'll be there before I do," Wesker ran a finger down her cheek. "Now tell me."

"Go get a real job!"

Wesker grabbed her left arm and snapped it out of her shoulder. Kathryn wasn't expecting the pain to hurt more then her kneecap so she wasn't able to hold back her scream.

"I'll... never... talk..." Kathryn felt herself about to pass out.

"You won't black out on me," Wesker passed a towel under her nose which snapped her out of her sleep. "Let's start with the fingers now." Wesker grabbed her hand and began breaking her fingers at a slow and painful speed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Should we open some of these crates?" asked Billy, eyeing the smaller ones. "Maybe they'll have ammo."

"Doesn't hurt to look," Claire walked over to one, pulled out her knife and opened it. "I found money."

"I found ammo," Rebecca grabbed a couple for herself and handed out the rest.

"I found more money," Leon turned to look at them.

"I found more ammo with a couple of hoisters for them," Billy handed everyone one.

"I think we're fully stock for at least an entire state," chuckled Claire.

"I think so," smiled Rebecca and they headed off again.

Chris pushed open a wall with the help of Carlos and they walked in. "It's clear,"

Sherry and Jill walked in after them and brought out their weapons.

"I'll try to get ahold of them," Jill grabbed her radio.

"I'll get ahold of the 'copter," Carlos pulled out his own.

Sherry walked over to a wall with a painting and eyed it. "There's something weird with this painting,"

"It's dark, scary and ugly." Chris walked over.

"I know it is but I'm an art major so I know there's something weird with it," she scrutinized over it.

Chris raised an eyebrow. _A normal life. That's what we all want. She's lucky to have one._ "This is oil, right?"

"Yup," Sherry looked at him. "People prefer to do oil over anything else." she went back to the painting.

"Anything?" Chris looked at Jill.

"No," she shook her head. "They might be somewhere they can't get signal."

"Like the same tunnel we were in?" Chris walked over to her.

"Possibly,"

Sherry placed her fingertips on the painting and ran them across the house. Her fingers hit something and she pushed on it. There was a soft rumble behind them and a wall opened.

"We now have a way out," Carlos looked at them and smiled at Sherry.

Chris looked at his GPS. "Once we're out of here we'll split up,"

"Okay," Jill and Carlos nodded.

"Come on, Sherry. You're almost home." Chris held out his hand with a smile.

"When we get out of here I'm treating everyone whose here for drinks and dinner," Sherry smiled.

"Party time," laughed Carlos.

"Not yet," Jill rolled her eyes as they walked into another tunnel.

"_S__eñor__!_" a man walked into the room and handed Wesker a portable television screen.

"Get them out of here!" Wesker tossed the portable to Ada as the man with the other three villagers left.

"What do you want me to do?" Ada eyed the screen.

"Sit, relax and when it's time you and I will kill whoever tries to stop us." he turned his attention back to Kathryn. "You're strong. Very strong. But I don't think you'll stand a chance any longer."

"So you think," Kathryn hissed. "I'm willing to die with the secret."

"How about I kill your friends?"

"You keep threatening them but I don't see it happening," Kathryn couldn't move her entire right side because of all the bones Wesker had broken.

He smiled. "You know where the TG-virus is, Ada. Go and inject one of the villagers. Have him go after her friends."

Ada placed the portable where she had sat and walked out of the room.

"TG-virus?" Kathryn repeated. "You combined the Progenitor virus with G?"

Wesker grinned. "This made for a smarter, faster hunter."

"But the G all on its own can't be controlled," she moved and groaned in pain. "What else have you done?"

Wesker took off his sunglasses. "I'll tell you once you tell me," he placed his hand on her pelvis. "Are you?"

"As curious as I am, I don't want to kn--" Wesker broke her pelvis bone and she let out a scream. "_Bastard!_"

"I've been called worse," he placed his hand on her knee.

Kathryn felt her eyes closing and once they did she felt a sharp pain snap her out. Again she let out another scream. She panted, turned her head towards him and opened her mouth but closed it.

"Not a smart move," he broke her knee.

"What's that?" Claire stared at the creature rushing towards them.

"It's G!" Leon raised his gun.

"I don't think it is!" Claire took aim at the creature.

As the creature got closer Leon realized it was completely different then the ones he's seen before.

"Grenade!" Billy grabbed Rebecca hand as the came flying towards them.

Leon, Claire, Rebecca and Billy threw themselves on the ground and covered their heads as the grenade exploded. Everyone got to their feet and began to open fire at the villagers. For some apparent reason the creature had stopped walking towards them and stared as if planning something.

"Get down!" Chris took cover behind a wall.

"How the hell are we going to get out with those things blocking out way?" asked Carlos.

"We shoot our way out," Sherry came out of the corner and took out six villagers with only headshots.

"Ever thought about being a cop?" smiled Jill as she came out of her corner and ran towards another wall.

"Thanks but no thanks," Sherry took cover next to her.

"I think you could become a BSAA agent," Chris came out of the corner and fired at a couple of villagers.

"Or she could be a rescuer like Claire," Carlos backed up Chris. "Doesn't she work at Terra-save?"

"Yup," Chris smiled and looked at Sherry. "After everything we've all have been through none of us, except for Carlos, will ever have a normal life."

Sherry nodded. _He's right. I can't be like all those other people who take ordinary jobs and believe that companies like TriCell aren't making bio-weapons._ She and Jill ran into the room the villagers had been in. _Should I be a fighter or a rescuer? Think about it once you're out of this place._ Sherry walked towards the door and placed a hand on the handle. "One... Two... Three." Mouth Sherry and opened the door.

Chris ran in and checked the room out. He nodded towards everyone to follow him and they closed the door behind them.

"Open the bigger crates!" Claire called out to Leon and Billy as the last four villagers died.

"On it!" Billy and Leon ran over and opened one of the bigger crates.

"Anything?" called Rebecca as the creature took a couple steps and began firing at him.

Billy and Leon removed the top layer of foam and found a couple of AK-47 machine guns.

"AK-47!" Billy pulled two out and tossed them towards Claire who tossed one to Rebecca.

"Help me open the other one," Leon rushed over to another crate.

They opened the second crate, removed the foam and found a rocket launcher.

"Any rockets?" Billy lifted up the rest of the foam and saw another rocket launcher. "One of can fire first and if it still doesn't die them the other can fire."

"Let's do it," Leon and Billy ran back to the girls. "I'll go first."

Claire and Rebecca lowered their guns and waited as Leon fired the rocket and placed it on the ground. The creature had somehow managed to catch the rocket.

"Shoot it!" Billy called.

Claire, Rebecca and Leon raised their weapons and fired at the rocket. Once the bullets collided with the rocket it exploded but the creature didn't die. If anything it seemed to only have gotten hurt. Billy raised his rocket and fired. The creature didn't have time to catch the rocket this time. The rocket hit him square in the chest and it exploded into a meat shower.

"Let's hurry before anymore come!" Claire ran ahead and everyone followed.

"Did you hear that?" Sherry looked at everyone. "Those were explosions."

"You don't think that was the rest of the group, do you?" Jill looked at Chris.

"We'll have to go check it out," Chris turned to look at Carlos and Sherry. "Go."

"I'm staying," Sherry took a step towards him. "I know I'm not helping but I won't go anywhere with out all of you. You three risked your lives to save me and Sheva died trying to protect me. I won't let her death be in vain."

Chris placed a hand on Sherrys shoulder and smiled. "From this point on you'll have to keep up with us,"

Sherry smiled. "Thank you."

"Tell them we'll be late?" Carlos smiled.

Chris nodded. "Let's go!"

Everyone ran towards where the explosion had come from.

"Why are there so many doors?" asked Billy, frowning at the doors.

"We'll need to split up." Claire walked over towards one.

"Before we do anything let's see if we can radio the others," Rebecca pulled out her radio.

"Good thinking," Leon looked at her. "If it goes through that means we'll be able to radio each other."

Rebecca placed it on their frequency and began speaking into the radio.

"_Rebecca?_" Chris' voice came through the radio. "_Where are you?_"

"In an aquarium?" she looked around. "We just found some doors and we think they lead up to where Kathryn is."

"_Did you guys find her?_" he asked.

"Yeah but she got captured again. She's badly injured as well."

"_Find her and we'll see if we can find you guys later,_"

"Did you find Sherry?" asked Claire.

"_Hang on,_" Chris answered.

"_Claire?_" a voice came through.

"Sherry?" both Leon and Claire looked at each other.

"_Hi Leon! Hi Claire!_" Sherrys voice sounded relieved to hear them.

"Hey Sherry stay strong, alright? Before you know it we'll be sun bathing at a beach and catching up on everything we've missed out on." Claire smiled.

"_Can't wait for it,_" Sherry answered. "_I'm inviting everyone whose their with the two of out for drinks and dinner._"

"Thank you," Billy smiled. "I'll need it after this."

"We all will," smiled Claire.

There was a noise coming from the door behind Rebecca. Leon and her moved towards it and pulled open the door. There was a flash light passing the hall way. Leon and Rebecca ran towards the light and held up their guns. The light flashed in their eyes but they didn't look away.

"Rebecca? Leon?" Jills voice rang in their ears.

"I guess we were closer then we thought," Leon smiled, lowered his gun and lead them back towards Claire and Billy.

"Look who we found," Rebecca smiled once she saw Billy and Claire.

"Hey," Claire smiled.

"Carlos and I came first to make sure it was all clear," Jill smiled. "We didn't want to take the chance of someone hearing Sherry and you talking."

Claire nodded. "I'll tell them to come meet us," Claire told Sherry and a few moments later they heard footsteps walking towards them.

"Claire! Leon!" Sherry ran towards them and hugged them.

"You're all grown up," Leon smiled. "What happened to your shoulder?" he eyed it.

"I got shot," she shrugged and smiled at Claire. "You're still as beautiful as I remember."

"You're beautiful!" Claire eyed her wound.

Billy looked around. "Where's Sheva?"

Chris, Jill, Carlos and Sherry all looked away. Chris shook his head.

"When we get out of here we'll go get her body," Leon looked at them. "She deserves a proper burial."

Carlos looked at Leon. "So where do we go to find Kathryn?"

"No clue," Leon shook his head. "But seeing as you guys came from that door we can cross that one out."

"Four more doors," Sherry counted them. "Partners?"

"Looks like it," nodded Carlos.

"Then lets go," Sherry nodded towards him and walked over to a door. "We'll meet up later."

"I love it when a woman takes charge," Carlos smiled.

"Come on," Chris turned towards Jill and they walked into a room.

"Let's get going," Billy looked at Rebecca.

"It's great to see her all grown up," Claire looked at Leon as they walked into another room.

"It is," Leon nodded. "It doesn't feel like its been that long since she was twelve."

"Kids grow up real fast," Claire smiled. "Look." Claire pointed at a couple television screens. "They saw us coming. They know where we all are."

Leon grabbed his radio. "They've got cameras watching us,"

"Shit," Chris' voice came over the radio and there was gun fire.

Claire immediately began looking at the cameras looking or Chris and Jill. "There!"

Leon read the tag under the camera. "That's the boiler room!"

"You can read Spanish?" Claire raised an eyebrow.

"I was honestly expecting you to say 'you can read?'" he smiled and headed towards the door.

"I'm guessing you get that a lot, huh?"

"Being a blonde isn't eyes," he smiled his crooked smile.

"Let's go help them." Claire opened the door.

"Be on your toes," Rebecca smiled at Billy.

"Can I ask you something?" he raised his gun.

"Go ahead," she checked the room.

"When we get out of here want to go out?" he checked some drawers for ammo.

"Sherry said she'll treat us--"

"Not that kind of go out," Billy handed her some ammo. "I mean the _going_ out kind."

Rebecca smiled. "I'd like that,"

Billy smiled. "It'll be a funny story to tell your parents how we met,"

"Funny for us but shocking for them," she flushed slightly and turned towards the door. "Let's go."

"There's no way out here," Carlos looked around the room.

"Yes, there is." Sherry pointed to an air vent.

"It looks big enough for us," Carlos eyed it. "I'll give you a boost."

They walked over to the wall and he boosted her up on his shoulders.

"It's huge in here," Sherry whispered loud enough for him to hear her.

"I'm coming," Carlos backed away from the wall and ran towards it. He grabbed the edge of the vent and pulled himself up. "Are you sure you want to go in first?"

"Yup," she nodded and looked at him. "I don't think we'll be able to cut the other off."

"Go point," he nodded.

Sherry crawled towards the end. "Left or right?"

"Right,"he answered.

"Then right we go," she began turning when they heard gun shots.

"Left," Carlos told her.

Sherry turned left and began crawling faster. Her shoulder reminding her of the gunshot but she didn't slow down for the pain. The vent was open and she dropped down to the floor, gun in hand. She looked around and heard the gunfire up ahead.

Carlos landed right next to Sherry, gun raised as well. They headed towards the gunfire but stopped when they heard something behind them. They turned around but they didn't see anything.

"What could that have been?" asked Sherry.

"I don't know," Carlos shook his head. "Let's get out of here."

"Mm-hmm," Sherry nodded as she turned around something landed on her back and started to cut her. "Carlos!"

Carlos took aim and fired at the creature. The creature fell off of her and he saw as it got to its feet that it was a monkey. _A very hairy monkey with talons._ He quickly glanced at Sherrys back as he placed her behind him. _It did all that in less then twenty seconds?_ Carlos fired at the animal and it died. "Run!"

"Look!" Sherry pointed to something up ahead. "There's more."

"Just try and get past them," Carlos grabbed her hand. "I don't want to waste all our ammo on them."

"Right," she began to run at his speed.

Carlos jumped over one of the creatures while Sherry managed to kick one of them out of her way. She sent it flying to a wall next to it.

"Ever played soccer?" asked Carlos.

"I was on the soccer team and track," she smiled.

"That's why are able to catch up," he nodded to himself. "There's the door!" he ran towards it, pushed open and slammed it shut on one of the creatures.

"Thanks," Sherry let out a breath.

Carlos smiled. "Let's go help whoever it is," they ran towards the gunfire.

"There's too many of them!" Rebecca ducked as the villagers fired at them.

"We have to at least try," Billy stood up and fired at them taking out four villagers.

"Right," Rebecca nodded. She peaked her head around the corner and took out six villagers.

Billy turned to look at her and saw a villager about to shot Rebecca. He aimed it at the villager and fired.

"What the--" Rebecca turned and saw the body fall to the ground. She looked at Billy. "For a minute I thought you were trying to kill me."

"I'd never do that to you," he winked and began firing at the villagers. "Grab his gun!"

Rebecca grabbed it and tossed it to Billy.

Leon took out seven villagers as Claire took out seven more. Leon kicked a villager and did a suplex move to another. He fired at the one he kicked, two more who were running towards him and one right behind Claire who thanked him. They ran towards the boiler room when more villagers came out. Leon looked behind him, did a backflip, wrapped his legs around the mans neck and snapped. Leon got to his feet, kicked another on the side of the head.

Claire jumped on top of a man, landing on his shoulders, throwing herself backwards with the man. Once on the ground she snapped his neck. She got to her feet, kicked a villager underneath his jaw and raised her gun at took out four villagers.

"Nice," Leon smiled.

"Were you on the wrestling team in high school?" she smiled at him as they ran.

"I was," he kicked at a villager. "From Freshman year to senior year."

"How many times did you lose?" she punched a villager.

"Once, I swear." they ran.

"Against who?"

"My Dad," he smiled and kicked open the door to the boiler room.

"Claire!" Chris looked at his sister as Leon raised his gun and fired.

"Flash grenade!" Jill threw it.

Everyone looked away and covered their ears. Chris grabbed Jill and ran towards Leon and Claire. Claire closed the door and locked it behind them.

"I see you two did your own ass kicking," Jill looked around.

"We had to if we wanted to save you," Claire smiled.

"Where are the others?" asked Chris.

"I don't know," Leon shrugged.

There was pounding on the door and they decided to run down the hallway Leon and Claire had come from.

"Door!" Sherry ran towards it and thrusted her entire body against it. It opened and she grabbed her shoulder. Billy and Rebecca ran in after her as Carlos brought up the rear as he took out five more villagers before he reached the door. Sherry shut it and locked it. Everyone looked at each other as they panted.

"Lucky you two came when you did," Rebecca smiled.

"We're lucky Sherry knows how to shoot," Carlos smiled.

"I saw we get out of here before they break down the door," Billy looked at the door.

"Let's go," Sherry held her shoulder as they ran down the hallway.

Wesker sighed. "Shame you don't have more bones to break,"

"I do," Kathryn panted. "My skull... my neck... and... my spine."

"True but I want you alive and in pain before I kill you." he walked away from her.

"Wesker," Ada ran in. "They're here. All of them. Including Sherry Birkin."

"I'll be back for you," Wesker walked out of the room with Ada. "Get the lights."

Ada turned off the lights and closed the door behind her.

_Sherry Birkin? Why does that name ring a bell? You're worried about some girls name when you should be worried about dying a painful death._ Kathryn sighed and even that made her groan in pain. _Ugh! I guess I'll be spending my time in a hospital. That is if I make it out of here._ She closed her eyes and let the darkness overpower her since she first wanted to pass out from the pain.

Leon kicked open the door and they walked in. As they walked towards the middle of the room a door from the right was kicked open. They trained their guns towards the door and lowered them once they saw Rebecca come out with Billy, Carlos and Sherry behind her.

"Hey," Jill nodded at them.

"Hey," smiled Rebecca.

"Where to?" asked Sherry, still holding on to her shoulder.

"Did you hurt it?" asked Claire.

"I slammed it against a door," Sherry shrugged her good arm.

"There's only one door," Chris walked over to the door in front of them. "Let's go."

Everyone ran him after he opened the door.

"Everything's clear," Claire and Leon looked around empty corridor.

"We've got two ways," Rebecca pointed out. "A door or another corridor."

"No harm ever comes from checking a room and then a hallway," Chris smiled.

"No harm ever came from reading a book but do you remember how that one turned out?" smiled Leon.

"Great movies," Chris walked over to the door.

"Which ones?" asked Carlos.

"_The Mummy_ series," answered Claire.

Chris kicked open the door and saw it was dark. He reached his left hand over to the wall and felt around for a light switch. Once he found it he flipped the switch and he looked around the room. There in the middle of the room was a table with a body on it. "We got someone here!" he ran in.

Everyone ran in after him as he checked for a pulse.

"Get off!" Kathryn moaned.

"Hey Kathryn," Leon walked over to her. "Come on. Let's get you up and moving." he placed his gun on his hoister and picked her up.

Kathryn screamed in pain and begged Leon to place her back down. He immediately let go of her.

"What's wrong? Is it the gunshot?" he eyed her wound.

Rebecca eyed her and shook her head. "We need to make a carrier for her," she looked around the room.

"Why?" asked Chris.

"She had a broken ankle when we found her," Rebecca pointed to it. "It's been snapped into place and from the way her clothes looks she my have been broken."

"Her fingers are broken," Jill made a face. "Who did this to you?"

Kathryn opened her eyes slightly as she tried to look at the person who asked her the question. "Wesker,"

Chris' face dropped. "No, he's dead. He couldn't have done this."

"Are you sure it's him?" Jill panicked a little.

"Blonde, red eyes, six feet tall, one hundred eighty-six pounds, born in 1960 and he wears sunglasses." Kathryn opened her eyes seeing as they were already used to the bright lights. She looked over at everyones faces. "He's a power hungry man and might I say, he looks damn good for someone who died in lava."

Leon raised an eyebrow. "How many bones did her brake?"

"All the bones in my body, except for my skull, neck and spin." Kathryn let out a slow and steady breath.

"Billy can you help me?" Rebecca looked at him.

"I'll help too," Carlos walked over to them.

"Thanks,"

"Where did he go?" asked Claire.

"I don't know," she shook her head slowly. "He did this so I could talk."

"About the virus you stole?" asked Chris.

"Yeah. But I never really stole it." Kathryn looked at him. "I left it here in TriCell."

"Where?" asked Leon.

"The virus never got a name because Castle didn't know what to call it," she paused. "When I escaped from here I told B.O.W. I was leaving and that I needed him to hide the virus samples for me." she looked at Chris. "When I lost them for awhile I got a call from B.O.W. I was surprised he memorized my number. He said that he hid it but was afraid Castle would find it. So I flew back to here, snuck in, B.O.W. was waiting for me. I couldn't walk out with the virus because I wouldn't be able to carry it back to the states with me. So I asked B.O.W. if he could keep them with him at all times. He knew what I meant, so I put him to sleep, cut into his chest and placed the three virus samples right behind his heart. I sowed him up and his body regenerated so fast he didn't have a scar. After they kidnapped me I heard Castle yelling at someone tell them not to kill B.O.W. They thought the only way to get the virus was to kill him. But once the virus is in the bloodstream the virus mutates and attaches itself to the body, making it untraceable." she paused. "They killed B.O.W. for nothing and Castle was killed last night. I heard the villagers saying they were going to take his body to some kids who loved to eat _gringos_."

"That was him," Jill looked at Carlos. "They killed him."

"Where's B.O.W.?" asked Chris.

"He should be in the lab, in a tube." Kathryn looked at him. "They wanted to preserve him so they could more or less make another virus and see if it makes the carrier into what B.O.W. is."

"Get her on this," Rebecca walked over with Billy holding a makeshift gurney. "It'll hold her weight."

"We're going to move you," Leon place a hand on the side of her face.

"On the count of three," Chris looked at everyone. "Three!"

Kathryn let out a scream of pain as they lifted her and placed her on the makeshift gurney. Leon grabbed on of the handles while Carlos grabbed the others.

"We'll cover you two," Sherry looked at them.

"Let's find that lab," Jill walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's behind its heart," Ada walked towards Wesker.

"Really?" he eyed her.

"She said she placed three virus samples there," Ada smiled.

"Good job," Wesker walked towards the tube containing B.O.W. "Seeing as we moved him it'll be a while before they find him."

"I'll get someone to get him out," Ada walked out of the room and came back the next minute with three other guys.

"She might not have told us but it is a good thing you wanted to bug the room before she woke up." Wesker watched as the men took out B.O.W. and placed him on a table. "Hand me a scalpel."

Ada handed it to him.

"There's nothing here," Leon looked around the room.

"That's impossible," Kathryn forced herself to move to see that he wasn't lying.

"Don't move," Carlos looked at her.

She groaned and panted. "He moved B.O.W.!" Claire and Jill helped her lay back down.

"Now where do we go?" asked Billy.

"There's one more lab on this floor the other labs are in the basement but for them to move the body would be risky. The alarm would go off and this place would go up in flames."

"Then let's hurry up and find those virus'." Sherry held open the door for them.

"If you see them, stop 'em." Wesker looked at a villager as he and Ada got on an elevator.

"Are we going to the labs in the basement?" Ada held a virus vial in her hand and eyed it.

"Of course," Wesker smiled. "With this combined with Uroboros nothing and _no_ one will stop me."

"Who are you going to try this new experiment on?"

"From the reports I've read this virus works beautifully with all the other virus'." Wesker immediately snatched back the virus and placed it in his carrier. "I can't take the chance of you running away with it."

"I work for you," Ada leaned against the wall. "Before we finish all this, how much are you going to pay me?"

"Since the last time I hired you, you've raised your prices." he looked at his watch as the elevator came to a stop. "How does six million sound?"

Ada smiled. "I think that sounds lovely, very lovely." she walked out of the elevator after him. "That's five million more then last time."

"I'm generous when it comes to getting what I want," they walked down the corridor.

"If I remember correctly you forcibly made Excella swallow the Uroboros." Ada eyed him.

"She wasn't my type and I don't like it when a woman comes on to hard on a man,"

"And I hate guys who try to impress me with their "skills" so I guess we have that in common." Ada punched in the code to the room and it unlocked.

"Yes, but you work for money I work for power." Wesker walked in.

"Is that B.O.W.?" asked Leon.

"I can't tell from this point of view," Kathryn sighed slowly.

"His heart has been removed," Rebecca eyed the body.

"B.O.W.!" Kathryn pushed herself from the makeshift gurney where she fell off. She let out a gasp of pain. "B.O.W." she craned her head and let it drop. _I should've known they were listening. Stupid! I'm so sorry._

"He used to be human," Claire eyed the body. "Do you know who he was?"

Leon, Carlos, Billy and Chris placed Kathryn on the gurney and Carlos and Leon lifted her and the gurney up.

"Yeah," Kathryn looked away. "First guy in this god forsaken place to befriend me. Castle only talked to me because I made sure he saw what I was capable of doing."

"Why did he turn him?" asked Chris as he held open the door.

"He gave him the virus because B.O.W. was sticking his nose into his project and wanted to steal it." Kathryn paused. "The virus! Weskers got to be in the basement labs!"

"How do we get there?" asked Billy.

"The elevator is down this hall, hit the basement button and once you get out walk towards the end of that corridor there's going to be a keypad. The code's 1-1-2-1-7."

"Okay," Chris nodded. If Weskers there we can't be worrying about the two of you." Chris eyed Sherry and Kathryn. "Rebecca I need you to go with Kathryn."

"Got it," she nodded as she walked over to Carlos. "I'll take it from here."

Sherry walked over to Leon and took his post.

"Claire, you'll need to go with them." Chris looked at his sister.

"Chris--"

"Don't argue with me, Claire. You need to go with them so you can protect them if they run into trouble." Chris had the final word.

Claire nodded and checked her gun. "Please be careful,"

"Promise," he hugged her.

"Try to stay alive," Rebecca looked at Billy.

"Just for you I will," he winked at her and smiled.

"We'll be home soon enough," Leon placed a hand on Kathryns cheek. "After you get out of the hospital, of course."

Kathryn looked at him and moved her head away from his hand. "Ada works for Wesker and you love Ada. You love her more then you love me."

Leon frowned slightly. _Billy was right. She knows._ "In another life I loved her,"

Kathryn scoffed. "Yeah, let's go with that."

"Take care," Carlos smiled at Sherry.

"I'm more worried about you," she flushed. "See you for drinks."

Carlos winked.

"Let's go," Claire stared at Chris one last time as she guided Sherry and Rebecca away from everyone. 'Good luck, you guys." she whispered.

Chris led everyone towards the elevator and pressed the button. "If he's alive I'm going to kill him,"

"I've never met the guy but I have seen a picture." Leon looked at him.

"I've never even seen a picture," Carlos and Billy looked at each other.

"Weskers a terrorist and an asshole," Chris was stern. "We have to kill him."

"So I'm guessing we all take on Wesker or does one of us go after this Ada person?" Jill looked at them as the elevator came up and she walked in.

"Go after Ada," Leon looked at Jill. "I won't be able to pull the trigger if I go after her."

"So Kathryn was right," Carlos eyed Leon. "You do love Ada more then her."

"I met Ada in Raccoon," Leon looked forward. "She's in the past and for some reason I can't let go of her."

"You still can't let go of her even though she shot at you?" Billy raised an eyebrow.

Leon nodded.

"Now where?" asked Claire, as she looked around.

"There's one exit that's not on any of the design maps or that anyone else knows about," Kathryn looked at her. "Only a few members of TriCell know about it. Turn right into this hallway and you'll run into a dead end. You'll need to bend down, place your hand on the left corner and you'll feel a button. Press it and then press open the wall."

"How do you know where we are?" asked Rebecca. "Everything looks the same."

Kathryn smiled. "When you work here for a couple months you start to dream about this place,"

There was a soft whoosh as the wall opened. They moved in and the wall closed right behind Rebecca.

"Go straight, there will be an elevator. You can take it down to the tunnels where you found me at. This tunnel is just like this room. Secret."

"Got it," Claire walked.

They got on the elevator, went down and Claire looked around the tunnel. In the tunnel were four Hummers. Claire ran towards one of the cars and was thankful to see the keys in the ignition. Claire walked over opened the trunk opened and opened a backdoor, placed down the seat and got it. "Slide her through the back,"

"This might hurt seeing as we're setting you down," Rebecca told Kathryn.

"Can't hurt anymore then Wesker breaking my bones," Kathryn took in a deep breath as they placed her on the trunk floor and slide her across towards Claire..

"Someone has to ride in the back with her," Claire looked at them.

"I will," Rebecca got into the car. "I'll be better."

"Sherry get into the passenger seat," Claire closed the door and the trunk. She got into the drivers seat and as she was closing the door she saw a rack full of guns and ammo. "Be right back."

"Freeze!" Carlos aimed his gun at the man in front of him.

The man slowly turned around. "Chris, Jill. It's wonderful to see you both again."

"This is Wesker?" asked Billy training his gun on him.

"Yes," both Jill and Chris answered.

"Still trying to take over the world? Don't you think it's overkill? Comic book villains do it all the time and they never succeed." Chris glared.

Wesker laughed. "This isn't a comic book nor a movie. I will prevail! All of you will be the first to experience this new power! This new rein!"

There were footsteps running the opposite way. Jill ran after the person but before she even got a foot away from the guys something slammed into her and threw her against a wall.

"Jill!" Chris ran to her aid.

"Move!" Carlos dodged a flash of black that charged at him.

"What the hell was --" Leon was hit and went flying across the room.

"Come on Jill," Chris helped her up.

"I'll go," she smiled. "Be careful." she ran towards the running had gone.

Chris turned his gun around and took aim at where Wesker was. Wesker managed to dodge his attacks as he got closer. At the same time Carlos, Billy and Leon all opened fire on Wesker, covering every inch of him. Wesker stopped moving and fell to the ground. Billy had managed to hit him behind the knee cap and they all opened fire again.

"What's happening to him?" Carlos stopped firing.

Weskers body began to mutate. His body began to bubble and his clothes began to tear. Something ripped through his skin and wrapped itself around his arm.

"Uroboros!" Chris looked at everyone.

But then something happened, Weskers other arm began to mutate as well. This arm took on the form of a a scythe. A four foot blade where his fingers used to be and his entire arm was red, pure muscles that controlled it.

"Um... What the hell is that?" Billy eyed it.

"Whatever it is, run!" Chris dodge a blow from the scythe.

"This is the new version of Uroboros," Wesker swung both his arms at the guys. "This is that virus Castle worked on with Uroboros."

Jill fired a shot at the person in front of her. The bullet grazed their thigh and they stopped running. The person turned around and glared at Jill.

"I'm guessing you're Ada," Jill held her gun up and walked carefully towards her.

"You know my name but who might I say are you?" Ada placed a hand on her hip.

"Jill," she answered.

"Will then Jill, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you won't make it out of here alive." Ada pulled out a gun and fired a shot at Jills hand.

Jill dropped her gun, dove to the floor, caught it and fire at Ada. Ada dodged the bullets and ran towards Jill. Jill didn't have time to prepare for Adas kick which knocked her back. Ada was on top of her, pulled out her knife but Jill pulled the trigger on her gun which hit Ada in the thigh.

"Bitch!" Ada grabbed her leg.

Jill kicked Ada in the jaw, jumped back on her feet, punched Ada in the stomach and dropped her to the ground. Ada placed her arms over her head, lifted her body and kicked Jill in the face. Ada landed on her feet and in that same motion she did a roundhouse kick. Jill stumped backwards but catch Adas leg the second time it came around. She kicked Ada behind her knee cap and there was a loud _pop_. Adas leg gave out under her and she leaned against the wall behind her. Jill aimed her gun at Ada, but all Ada did was slam her leg into the wall she was facing and again there was a loud _pop_. Ada had popped her knee cap back into place and was aiming a gun at Jill as well.

Claire handed her radio to Sherry. "Call them and tell them we'll be in the rendezvous point in at least an hour or an hour and half. Tell them we need to take Kathryn to the closest hospital."

Sherry pressed the button and radioed the person on the other end.

"No," Kathryn shook her head. "It'll be better if we go straight to the U.S."

"But you're body is completely broken if we--" Rebecca started.

"I don't care," Kathryn looked at her. "I was brought here and I don't want to be here any longer."

Sherry looked at Claire. "I don't want to be here any longer, either."

"Then we'll go straight to the U.S.," Claire nodded. "We'll need both of you to relax."

"Sherry, right?" Kathryn tried to glance at her.

"Yes," Sherry nodded.

"There should be a keyboard on your left side of the seat. Pull it out and type in the rendezvous point. The cars windshield will become your screen."

Sherry did as Kathryn told her and asked Claire for the name of the place. She typed it in and the screen showed a map with where to go.

Jill covered her head as bullets went flying around her, where she was hiding. _I have to get a shot at her. I can't risk it right now. I'll have to wait--_ Jill stopped when she heard Ada drop the clip to the floor. Jill brought out her gun, fired at Ada and before Ada could get out of the way, Jill threw her knife at her. The blade hit the back of Adas shirt and pinned it against the wall. Jill got to her feet and punched Ada across the face.

"That's for shooting at me," Jill kicked Ada. "That's for sideswiping me." Jill brought Adas face down to her knee. "And that's because you're working for Wesker!" Jill saw some rope, grabbed it, checked every single pocket Ada had on her and took out everything she could use to cut herself out of the rope. She tied Ada against a pillar and trained her gun along with Adas one gun on her.

Carlos was thrown across the room and hit a couple tanks behind him. He sat up and looked at them. _Flammable?_ He looked back at the guys as they tried to fight off Wesker._ How can I roll them to him without him knowing what I'm going to do?_ Carlos looked around the room and saw eight more giant tanks containing the same lettering. _Cover these four up! Have him come to you, when he does, run back, fire and hit the deck. Sounds like a great theory but will it work? Who cares? You have to do something!_ Carlos grabbed the tarp closest to him and dragged it over the tanks. He got to his feet and opened fire at Wesker. Carlos saw something on Wesker back, so he decided he might as well shot it.

The bullet pierced into Weskers back and he immediatly turned to face Carlos. He walked towards him, swing his scythe arm from side to side. As Wesker brought his arms down on Carlos, Carlos dodged him, ran behind him, yelled something at his partners and fired his gun a couple of time. The bullets never hitting Wesker. Something exploded next to Wesker and it engulfed him in the fire. He thrashed around trying to put it out.

"Headshot," Billy yelled over the flames.

"Got it," Chris nodded.

The four of them raised their guns and aimed them at Wesker as he tried to put out the fire. They pulled their triggers at the same time and four bullets went flying into the air. The bullets felt like they were placed on slow motion as they flew towards Wesker. But once they got near him its as if the bullets were taken off slow motion. The bullets pierced right through Wesker head. One hitting him in the eye, and the other three in the kill zone area. One bullet above each eye and the third in between the eyes.

Weskers body fell to the ground, slowly, still engulfed in flames. Carlos turned around grabbed hold of the tanks and pushed one on the ground.

"What are you doing?" asked Leon.

"Supposedly Chris and Sheva killed him when they were in Africa. So seeing as we have eight more cylinders here we might as well us them all."

"He's right," Chris walked over to a tank and pushed it down.

"Once we're done here we'll have to go the same way Jill did,"

Jill heard an explosion coming from the room Chris and the others were in. _I hope that was them getting rid of Wesker._

Ada eyed Jill and quickly pulled out a knife from her sleeve and cut the rope. As Jill turned back to look at her, Ada hit Jill in the back of the head with the butt of her knife. "That was for typing me up," Ada disarmed Jill and checked every single inch of her body and clothes for weapons. Once she found she didn't have any single hidden blades, she hogtied and gagged Jill. Ada got to her feet as she heard things falling to the ground, and ran.

Billy, Leon, Chris and Carlos moved away from all the tanks that were pushed close to Weskers flaming body and fired at them. Making sure they hit all the cylinders. As they exploded the guys ran down the corridor where Jill had run to and were thrown off their feet from the blast of the explosion. They got to their feet and ran towards Jill. When they got to where she was they found her hogtied, gaged and knocked out. Chris took out his knife and cut her free, He picked her up and they ran out of the room where they saw a door.

"_Claire?_" Leons voice came through the radio. "_We need a way out of this place. The GPS doesn't seem to get any signal down here._"

"Tell them to take a corridor inside the labs. They'll be a door all the way at the end of it. And once they do that they should make a right at a dead end. There's a random light switch there, flipped it seven times and a keypad will appear next to it. The code is 0-7-0-2-7-7. Once the door opens they'll end the elevator, it'll lead them straight to the tunnel we just left." Kathryn closed her eyes.

"Did you get that?" asked Sherry, speaking into the radio.

"_Yeah,_" Leon answered. "_We're typing in the code now._"

There were alarms sounds coming from the radio. "_What the hell is that?_" Chris' voice came threw it.

"_All personal have ten minutes to evacuated the building before self-destructing. Please exit the building and head as far away from the blast site as possible. Follow all personal with military uniforms to safety. Ten minutes--_" a woman's calm voice rang through.

"_We're going in the elevator now,_" Leon spoke into it. "_We'll contact you as soon as we're out of here._"

"Be carful!" Claire and Rebecca yelled at the radio.

"Ada must've activated the self-destruct code," Leon frowned.

"No offense but your ex-lover is a total bitch," Carlos looked at him.

"Tell me about it," Leon leaned against the wall.

A few seconds later the elevator stopped and they got out and saw the Hummers.

Carlos ran to the front seat and smiled when he saw the keys in the ignition. "Let's go,"

"There are guns here," Chris grabbed a couple and handed them to Leon who handed them to Billy. "We might need them later."

Carlos started the car, pulled his radio out and radioed Claire. "I'm guessing we head straight out, right?"

"_Yes,_" Sherry answered. "_It looks like it leads you out where I ran into you guys._"

"We have to go get Shevas body," Chris reminded Carlos.

"Then its a good thing we got the extra guns," he smiled.

"_There's a keyboard on the passengers left side,_" Sherrys voice came out. "_Type in the rendezvous point and a map will pop up on the windshield._"

"That is cool," Carlos smiled as he eyed Chris typing it in.

"I need one of these," Leon smiled.

"We'll be out soon," Carlos put the radio down.

Jill began to moan softly. "Ugh! My head." she sat up slowly.

"Not so fast," Chris looked at her.

"I'm getting up slowly," she looked at him. "Where are we?" she looked around.

"We're on our way to get Shevas body," Billy looked at her.

Jill nodded. "Let's hope they haven't done anything to her body,"

Chris nodded. "Let's get out of here,"

Carlos hit the gas and drove down the tunnel. After a few minutes they were able to see a light at the end which told them they were coming to the end. As they got near it the car began to shake and Carlos struggled to straighten the car a little. Once the car was straightened out the light at the end of the tunnel vanished. Carlos removed his foot from the pedal slowly not wanting to stop for no apparent reason. As they neared the tunnels exit they saw a huge leg, kicking at the tunnel trying to make it bigger.

"Shoot it!" Carlos looked at everyone.

Chris, Billy and Leon lowered their windows, stuck out their guns and aimed at the feet of the creature. The creature moved out of the way and that's when Carlos sped up. He hit the 4X4 as they neared the rubble from the ceiling of tunnel. The Hummer jumped a little as they made it passed the creature.

"It's coming!" Leon turned around. "It looks like _El Gigante_ from when I went to save the Presidents daughter."

"It's the same one Sheva and I faced when we were in Africa," Chris grabbed his gun.

"Stop driving and just shoot at it!" Jill looked at Carlos.

Carlos hit the brake and everyone got out of the car with a gun in hand. They spread away from the car and opened fired at the giant. Leon and Billy ran behind the creature and opened fired at the parasite on its back as Carlos, Chris and Jill opened fired at its body. The giant quickly fell to the ground and died. They ran back to the car and headed for the house where they had left Shevas body.

"There's the 'copter!" Rebecca pointed at it as they neared the rendezvous point.

"Finally!" Sherry smiled.

"Let's see how fast this thing can go," Claire hit the gas pedal.

"Go!" Chris saw villagers running towards them as Carlos drove off.

"Does she have any family members?" Jill asked as she looked at the jacket over Shevas face.

"I wish I knew," Chris shook his head. "I know one person that she knows."

"Call him when we get out of here," Billy sighed.

Chris nodded, pulled out his radio and spoke to the person who answered. He told them of the rendezvous point and that they should be there in an hour or less depending on Carlos' driving. Carlos raced through the woods, avoiding any danger that might make them stop.

As they neared the end of the woods there was a loud explosion behind them. The facility had gone up in flames and the fire was quickly spreading in the woods. Carlos saw the town and drove faster through it.

Claire and Rebecca carried Kathryn to the 'copter as Sherry got in.

"Go!" Claire told the pilot.

"I'm taking you guys to the closet hospital!" he yelled.

"No!" Claire shook her head. "Gut us to the airport where we came from. We'll go to a hospital in the U.S.!"

"If you say so!"

Chris was the first to get out of the car. Billy opened his door and carefully handed Shevas body to Chris. Carlos came over and helped carried her body to the 'copter that was waiting for them. Leon helped Jill onto the 'copter then immediately helped Carlos, Billy and Chris with Shevas body. He walked over to the pilot and sat down in the co-pilots seat.

"Get us out of here!"

"Got it!" the pilot took off.

As they flew into the air, Jill let out a breath and buried her face into Chris' shoulder. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder and brought her in close. Jill looked up at him and smiled.

Billy yawned, placed his legs on top of an empty seat in front of him and closed his eyes.

Carlos looked at the setting sun and let out a sigh. _Finally out of this hell hole._


	9. Epilogue

"Finally!" Sherry smiled and raised her arms in the air.

"I know!" Kathryn smiled as Leon pushed her wheelchair into the bar. "None of the doctors were sexy! I was mad."

"Nothing sucks more then any doctors being sexy," Jill smiled. "It's great to see you again." she hugged Kathryn.

"It's great to see all of you," Kathryn hugged her back.

"How's therapy going?" asked Billy as he handed Kathryn a beer bottle.

"Like hell," she made a face. "But the great thing is I can finally stand by myself with no support I just need to start walking without support."

"She's improving slowly," Leon smiled. "I keep telling her it'll take some time but she wants to get back to BSAA."

Claire smiled. "All that matters right now is that you start walking,"

"All that matters right now is that I'm still able to fire a gun," Kathryn grinned.

"This was a long time coming," Chris smiled. "Finally we get to hang out."

"It's been six months since we escaped," Rebecca sighed and stood closer to Billy who place an arm around her.

"And I got to miss Shevas funeral," Kathryn frowned.

"It wasn't big," Carlos looked at her. "It was us, a couple members from BSAA who knew her and a guy named Josh."

"Still wish I could've been there to pay my respects,"

"You still can," Sherry looked at her. "We got her a beautiful headstone."

"She was cremated," Jill looked at Kathryn. "It was in her will."

Kathryn looked at Leon. "Sit down and drink,"

"I would but I'm the one driving us home, remember?"

Kathryn smiled. "Right! I forgot for a minute."

"Are the two of you back together again?" smiled Claire.

"Actually," Leon grinned and held out Kathryns hand.

Everyone smiled and clapped. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Kathryn and Leon smiled.

"When the wedding?" asked Billy.

"As soon as I get back to BSAA and do a mission or two," Kathryn grinned.

"As soon as she's able to walk properly and fire a gun," Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Or that," Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"I guess everyone got close on this mission except for me," Claire smiled.

"What do you mean?" Kathryn looked at her.

"Chris and I are going out," Jill smiled.

"So are Rebecca and I," Billy gave her a kiss.

"Us too," Sherry hugged Carlos.

"I honestly didn't see that one coming," Kathryn and Leon looked at Sherry and Carlos with a smile on their faces.

"See what happens when you're put in a life or death situation," Chris hugged Jill.

"Hey let's talk about something else!" Rebecca smiled. "Like what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Dinner at our house," Leon smiled.

"You can cook?" Claire raised an eyebrow.

"I took classes and graduated," Leon smiled proudly of himself. "Kathryn never liked my cooking."

"Then to the future Kennedys house we go," Carlos smiled.

They all sat around a table and began catching up on everything they've been doing for the past six months besides making arrangements to meet up.

"How much are you willing to pay?" Ada looked at the man in front of her.

"How much do you want?"

"Considering how I put my life on the line to get this? I want thirty million."

"Okay," he smiled. "From what I've seen its worth the price tag."

"Enjoy," Ada got to her feet as she left the man her bank account number. "Call me once you placed the money in it."


End file.
